Normal
by hungergamesfanfictioner
Summary: Who ever thought that you can fall in love in a matter of days, Katniss didn't, yet it still happened, and what happens when he dies, and when she gets a letter telling her otherwise. Or if she has to become a sex object and pairs up with the most wanted man in Panem for the cameras? Will things ever be normal again?
1. Chapter 1

Hey,** this is my second story, hope you like it! **

Katniss's POV

Why does that guy from 2 keep checking me out?

"I'm going to go over there and try to talk to him..." I think to myself.

I walk across the training centre to him.

"Hello, my names-"

"I know what your name is, everyone here does, I'm Cato" he says.

"Oh, well why does everyone know my name?" I ask.

"Because of your entrance on the chariots, _smart one_" he says.

"Oh, duh sorry" I say about to walk back to the knot tying station.

"No, stay" he says grabbing my arm.

"Ok, but I don't know how to use a sword..." I say trailing off.

"Then I will teach you" he says grabbing another sword for me.

"Thanks..." I say quietly.

"You're a shy one aren't you?" He says laughing.

Wow I thought he was mean, he is kinda sweet...

"Yeah, I was never really good at making friends..." I say quietly, again.

"Ok, when you go for someone try going for their throat or heart" he says cutting off the practice dummy's head.

"Ok" I say as I try to cut the dummy.

I cut at the throat but barley make a dent.

"Good" he says.

"But I barley made a dent!" Say about to put the sword away. But he picks it up and puts back in my hands.

"It was your first time even holding a sword, so you still did good" he says slicing off the dummy's limbs.

"I think I'll just stick with my bow and arrows" I say.

"Here I can show you how to use one" I say pulling him to the bow and arrows station.

"I don't know... I have never even held one!" He says still walking with me.

"Come on, I tried swords, and now you are trying bow and arrows!" I say as we get there.

"Ok, when you hold the bow you hold it in your writing hand... And you take an arrow and pull the string back to your mouth... And... Shoot!" I say as my arrow hits the heart of the target.

"Wow you only spent a few seconds lining up your bow, it usually takes that one girl, Glimmer, like a few minutes" he says as he try's to hit the target.

Cato's POV

_Why am I acting this way around this girl, I'm supposed to be intimidating! _I think to myself.

Maybe I like her...

"Do you?" She asks.

"What?" I ask.

"I asked if you wanted to come to my floor after training" she says.

"Am I aloud to?"

"I don't know" she says grinning.

"I like you so far..." I say.

"Thanks" she says blushing.

After training we walk to the elevator and she takes me to her floor.

She gives me the tour of her floor and the tour ends at her bed room.

"... And this is my bed room" she say taking me in.

"Wow, your floor is amazing, you're kind of lucky to be from twelve" I say.

"Yeah, I love my room, I spend most of my time in here" she says.

"Well it's already eleven, Do you think you have enough time to get back to your floor, or do you want to stay, I mean, you don't don't have to if you don't want to!" She says.

"Sure I'd love to sleep here" I say.

"Ok, just stay in here with me." She says laying down on her bed.

"Ok" I say taking off my training clothes, which leaves me in my boxers. She also takes off her clothes which leaves her in her bra and underwear...

I start falling asleep when she pokes me.

"Wha?" I say.

"Can you sing?" She asks.

"That's really random, but yeah" I say as she get closer to me.

"Can you sing me something, I can't sleep" she says laying her head on my chest.

"Sure" I say.

_Today is over, night has come, _

_today is gone, what's done is done, _

_embrace your dreams, through the night, _

_until tomorrow comes, with a new light. _

After I'm done sing-ing she falls asleep in my arms.

_she looks kind of cute when she sleeps..._ stop thinking like that! She is the enemy! Or is she, I mean she is letting me sleep in her bed, and she showed me how to use a bow and arrows; she's obviously better than Glimmer...

I fall asleep finally and wake up to her trying to get up bit I guess I fell asleep with my arm around her.

"Sorry" I say about to take my arm off her.

"No, it's ok" she says laying back down.

"Maybe she likes me too" I think to myself.

"Don't we need to get up" I say.

"Well we can get up a little late" she says.

"Ok..." I say about to fall back asleep when someone comes and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" She asks.

"Katniss, come on it's time to get up!" I think it's Effie, her escort...

"Ok, coming!" Katniss says getting up.

"Come on Cato, we need to get up" she says trying to pull me up.

"Ok, ok" I say standing up and putting on my clothes.

She brushes and braids her hair and walks out. With me following behind her.

She walk me to the elevator and comes over to me.

"Come back to my floor at eleven tonight" she whispers in my ear.

I nod my head and walk into the elevator.

I press floor 2 and wait until I get there and when I do I'm greeted with an angry Brutus, _oh shit! _

"Where were you?" He asks.

"Uhh... Floor twelve..."

"Why?!"

"Katniss asked me to stay there with her" I say.

"Well, never let it happen again" he says walking away...

Shit, what am I going to tell Katniss?

**So, that was chapter one, you like? Please tell me! c:**


	2. Chapter 2 The interviews

**Well I finished my other story I will focus more on this story, sorry if Cato isn't in character! **

**Katniss's POV **

I didn't see Cato tonight, I said eleven! It midni- I'm intrupted by someone knocking on my door.

"Who is i-"

He walks in and hugs me.

"Cato- "

"shh, I'm sorry I was late, Brutus caught me coming back and stayed by my door until He thought I was asleep" he says pulling away.

"Oh, we'll I was just a little worried" I say laying down on my bed.

He lays down next to me and wraps his arms around me.

"Thanks" I say.

"For what?" He asks.

"For risking getting in trouble just to come and sleep with me" I say laying my head on his chest.

"It was no problem _girl on fire_" he says.

We fall asleep until I wake up around three AM. I try to get up without waking him, but it doesn't work.

"Can't sleep?" He asks.

"Of course not, one more day until our private session, and what if I'm not good enough" I say sitting down at the end of the bed.

"I think you'll do great, just use your best weapon, oh also I was wondering if you wanted to join the careers, we need someone who is good with a bow" he says.

"What about glimmer?" I ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Like wouldn't she want it?"

"Oh, she can use something else, everyone knows she's terrible with it" He says as I lay down with him, so close I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Hehe" I say.

"What?"

"Your breath tickles" I say giggling more.

"Oh, so you're ticklish" he says laying on top of me.

"Oh god" I say under my breath while he tickles the living shit out of me while I laugh really hard.

"that's what you get for doubting yourself" He says stoping and laying next to me.

"hehe, I should doubt myself more often..." I say under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing..." I say.

"Ok..." He says wrapping his arms around me again so I can feel his breath on my neck. (Spooning).

We wake up again but this time it's Effie knocking on the door again.

I get up and shower, and when I'm done I forget that he is there and get dressed while he is in there.

When I'm done I turn around and see him trying really hard to cover up his boner and blush at the same time.

"Sorry... I forgot you were here..." I say blushing redder than him.

"No, it's ok" he says walking out, but he stops in front of the door and gives me a kiss on the cheek and leaves.

I walk out to the dinning room and Haymitch, and Peeta shoot me a dirty look.

"What?"

"We both saw who just walked out of your room" Haymitch says.

"So? He comes in every night" I say.

"We'll, he's from district two, he could just be gaining your trust and in the end he could just end up hurting you" Peeta says.

"Why do you care?" I ask eating my oatmeal.

"Because he doesn't want you getting hurt, _sweetheart_" Haymitch says.

I finish my oatmeal and walk out, it's only 9:50 but I walk down to the training center anyways, because I know Cato will be there too.

I walk down there and see half the people are already there, of course and Cato is there too so I stand next to him.

"Hey Kat" he says.

"Hey..." I say.

"What?" He asks.

"Nothing just Haymitch and Peeta think that I shouldn't hang out with you" I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"They say its because you are from district two that you are going to be a jerk, but they are dead wrong" I say.

**Cato's POV**

"because, I'm from two?" I ask to be clear.

"Yeah, they think people from two are mean, but I like you" she says.

"Oh, you like me?" I say winking at her, which makes her blush.

"You know what I mean!" She says in defense.

Before I can say anything back the person dismisses us to train more before our private session.

"We'll, I'm going to go practice throwing knives" she says running off to that station.

And I, of course go and use some swords.

After a few hours of 'training' we start going to the private sessions.

I go in use the swords and clove uses the knives.

And when I walk by Katniss I mouth the words 'I'll see you at ten'.

And she knods her head.

At ten PM I walk silently to the elevator and get to floor twelve and to her room where she is sitting cross legged in the middle of her bed, waiting for me.

"Good job on the eleven" I say sitting next to her.

"Thanks, good job on the ten" She says.

"So, what did you do?" I ask playing with her braid.

"I can't tell you..." She says.

"Oh, come on!" I say.

"Ok, but only if you tell me what you did" she says laying down.

"I used my sword, of course" I say latind down next to her.

"We'll, I used my bow" She says circling her finger over my bare chest.

"Well, have you decided if you want to join us?" I ask.

"Sure, just can I have the bow?" she asks looking up to me.

"Of course, who else would get it?" I ask.

"We'll I still thought that glimmer would get it, because I thought you liked her" she says.

"Me like her?! I like you more than I like her!" Say kissing her on her forehead.

"Really? You like a poor regular girl from one of the poorest districts" She says.

"Of course, and you won't be poor after the games" I say stroking her cheek.

"You really *yawn* think I can win?" She asks sleepily.

"We'll not if you're that sleepy!" I say laughing.

"Yeah, you're right" She says yawning again and then laying her head on my chest.

I kiss her on the top of her head and fall asleep myself.

I wake up around 6 and try to sneak out so that I don't get Katniss in trouble, again.

"Cato?" She says sleepily.

"Yes?" I say.

"Why are you leaving so early?" She asks.

"So I don't get both you and me in trouble" I say.

"Oh, well come here just real quick" she says sitting up.

"Ok..." I say walking over to the bed.

As soon as I sit down on the bed she leans over and kisses me on the lips, which after a while I bite down softly on her bottom lip and while she moans I stick my tongue in her mouth.

After doing that we lay down while she is on the bottom and I'm on top.

We lay there for what seems like hours but is only minutes when I pull away.

"Sorry..." I say.

"For what?" She asks.

"For going further even though I wasn't sure if that was ok with you" I say.

"No, I liked it..." She says.

"Thanks, and good luck on your interviews" I say hugging her and walking out.

I walk over to the elevator and get to my floor, thank god no one is up yet.

I walke in and layed down in my bed and try to fall back asleep, but I can because I can't stop thinking about the kiss, that kiss was on accident but... I want more...

What am I going to do? I ask myself.

I get woken up by Brutus coming in to summon me to breakfast.

I eat and Brutus tells me I have to go for the strong brutal type for the interviews.

$()$ at the interviews $()$

I walk over to where Katniss is standing and poke her with my elbow.

"Wha- oh hey..." She says.

"Hey girl on fire" I say putting my arm around her.

"Why do you call me that?" She asks.

"Because you're always on fire" I say winking at her and she blushes.

"Oh, thanks..." She says trying to hide her blush by putting her head in the crook of my neck.

"Hehe, made you blush" I say.

"Stop!" She says whining like a kid.

"Oh, I have to go, see you in three minutes" I say kissing the top of her head.

Ceasar asks me a bunch of questions until one really catches my attention.

"So, do have a sweetheart at home?" He ask winking, which sends the crowd in havoc.

"We'll kind of" I say.

"Oh do tell us!" He says.

"Oh, well there is this one girl, but she's not from my district" I say talking about Katniss.

"What district? What's her name?" He asks tying to get an answer in before the three minutes are up.

"Twelve... And, Katniss..." I say which makes Katniss look surprised and then she blushes.

After I say that the crowd goes into a frenzy and I can barley hear the my buzzer go off.

"Well, I hope you two are happy, good luck" he says.

And I walk back to where she is standing and I kiss her on the top of her head and I hear her say something.

"What?" I say.

"I said, I like you like that too" she says.

After she says that I lean in and give her a big kiss on the cheek.

And we stand there with my arm around her shoulder and her arm around my waist and wait until she has to go up.

"Good luck" I say kissing her forehead.

"Thanks" she says.

She walks out he asks some questions and then she stands up and twirls and the skirt of her dress is in flames while he twirls and when she stops the flame stops...

She walks back to where I'm ameans grabs my hand like she's about to fall.

"You looked great out there!" I say kissing the top if her head before she has to leave again.

"Hey, before you come to my room tonight... Can you stop at your room first, I don't want you walking back and forth in your underwear" she whispers before she has to walk away.

I nod my head and walk to my room.

I walk to the elevator, go to my floor and walk into my room, and see Katniss waiting on my bed, in only her underwear.

"Uhh... Hey Katniss..." I say feeling awkward.

"hey Cato" she says smiling.

I take off my clothes, leaving on my boxers, and crawl into bed with her while she lays down on top of me.

As I see she is almost asleep I whisper in her ear...

"I love you"

**Good chapter? I like it :) it was really long and hard to write (LOL). **


	3. Chapter 3 First Time

**Ok I would like to thank some of my new followers I love you guys :3 **

**Cato's POV **

As soon as I say it she stirs a bit and then resumes her first position and falls back asleep and I do the same.

I wake up about 3 after I feel my bed her lighter.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She says.

"Why are you getting up? It's only 3 AM" I say.

"I, uh... Had to pee..." She says.

"C'mon Katniss you are a terrible liar, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, I just wanted to go to the roof" she says.

"Oh, well you didn't have to lie to me, can I come?" I ask.

"Sure just put some pants on first" she says.

"Well what about you?" I ask.

"I'm putting on a bra..." She says putting one on while I put some sweat pants on.

We walk to the elevator and press floor 13.

We get to the roof and she just sits down and I sit next to her.

"Cato, what are we going to do?" She asks laying her head on my lap.

"What do you mean?" I ask stroking her cheek.

"Like, me and you... I mean we are both going in the hunger games and, and I don't think I can go without you... I mean there is so many things I haven't done yet" she says.

"Well what do you still want to do?" I ask looking down at her and winking, which makes her blush.

"Well I still haven't done that yet... But that's not what I mean, I..Maybe that I what I mean..." She says sitting up.

"Well I have and I could teach you a few things..." I say winking at her again.

"Do... Do you really want to?" She asks.

"If you want to..." I say taking her hand.

As we walk to the elevator we bump into Peeta and Glimmer coming up here...

"Hey Peeta" Katniss says trying not to see Glimmer.

We walk into the elevator and get to my floor and to my room, thank go the walls on floor two are sound proof.

When we get there she starts taking off her bra but I stop her.

"Take it slow, I want you to still enjoy it" I say.

"No matter how fast it goes if it's with you I will enjoy it..." She says laying on the bed.

I crawl on top of her and start kissing her until I bite down softly but just hard enough to get her to moan.

We lay there kissing 'like that' until I reluctantly pull away and start trailing kisses down her jaw, to her neck, and when I get to her neck I suck on her pressure point until she moans a few times and then I move on.

I trail kisses again until I get to her bra and I unhook it and trail more kisses until I get to her nipple and I blow cold air on it until its hard and I flick my tongue over it. And then suck on it and nibble on it and move on to the next one and do the same.

After I'm done on both, I start kissing further down until I get to her underwear and I look up to her and she nods and I pull them down and kiss down further until I get to her slit and I blow air on it.

I put my head in between her thighs and my hands on her hips, to keep her still. And I push my head in and flick my tongue over her clit and I hear her do a soft moan. I do it again and then start, going slow at first then moving my tongue faster. Which makes her moan a little louder, and I can see she's trying to be quiet.

I keep going until she comes and I lick it all up and brim my head up and see her panting.

But I keep going and slip off my sweatpants and boxers and place myself between her legs and she looks up a little concerned, probably about how big I am.

"Don't worry, it only hurts for a little while and then it feels good" I say an she nods.

I push in going slow at first, listening to her moan. And then I go in a little further and pull out and then go back in going a little faster and further each time.

After her and I both come I stop and lay down on the bed with her snuggling up to me.

"So, how was that for your first time?" I ask after catching my breath.

"Great, my favorite part was when you started" she says.

"Well, want to shower and get back to bed?" I ask trying to pull her up.

"Sure" she says getting up.

We shower and get out and she puts on some underwear and I put on some boxers and we go to bed, her laying her head on my chest and me with my arm around her.

We wake up around six, well she wakes up around six so she can get back to her floor without anyone suspecting anything.

"Bye, baby" she says hugging me.

"Bye" I say kissing her cheek.

She walks out and I go back to sleep.

**Katniss's POV **

I get back to my floor hoping no one is up yet but I have no such luck...

"Good morning, _sweetheart_" Haymitch says.

"Uhh... Hey Haymitch..." I say walking awkwardly to my room in my underwear, seeing him obviously staring at my ass, _men..._

I walk into my room and put on some regular clothes, because I get put in my arena clothes before I go in, and walk out.

"Is Peeta, and his _girlfriend _up yet?" I ask taking a muffin of the table.

"What do you mean 'girlfriend'" he asks.

"You didn't see him last night with glimmer?" I ask.

"No" he says angerly.

"well, two doesn't sound too bad now, does it?" I ask biting into my muffin.

"Well he has two hours to have an explanation" he says.

"Who does?" Peeta asks scaring me enough to almost choke on my muffin.

"_you do, district two Romeo" _I say smirking.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Oh don't play dumb Peeta, I saw you with Glimmer on the roof" I say.

"I, uh... I-" he gets cut off by Cinna and Portia coming in to take us to the hover craft.

"Hey Cinna!" I say walking to give him a hug.

"Hello Katniss, ready to go?" He asks.

"Not really, but I guess I have to anyway" I say.

He laugh and takes me to the elevator and we go to the launching room.

I change and then he puts my mocking jay pin on me and kisses my forehead and I step on the metal plate.

It takes me up and I look to see where everyone is and I spot Cato standing a few people away from me.

He looks over to me and winks and then looks back over to the supplies.

I listen to the countdown...

ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

And the gong sounds...

**Ohh cliff hanger... Just got another story follower! Thanks :)**


	4. Chapter 4 Story time

**Ok I would like to thank some of my new followers I love you guys :3 **

**Cato's POV **

As soon as I say it she stirs a bit and then resumes her first position and falls back asleep and I do the same.

I wake up about 3 after I feel my bed her lighter.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Yeah?" She says.

"Why are you getting up? It's only 3 AM" I say.

"I, uh... Had to pee..." She says.

"C'mon Katniss you are a terrible liar, what's wrong?" I ask.

"Well, I just wanted to go to the roof" she says.

"Oh, well you didn't have to lie to me, can I come?" I ask.

"Sure just put some pants on first" she says.

"Well what about you?" I ask.

"I'm putting on a bra..." She says putting one on while I put some sweat pants on.

We walk to the elevator and press floor 13.

We get to the roof and she just sits down and I sit next to her.

"Cato, what are we going to do?" She asks laying her head on my lap.

"What do you mean?" I ask stroking her cheek.

"Like, me and you... I mean we are both going in the hunger games and, and I don't think I can go without you... I mean there is so many things I haven't done yet" she says.

"Well what do you still want to do?" I ask looking down at her and winking, which makes her blush.

"Well I still haven't done that yet... But that's not what I mean, I..Maybe that I what I mean..." She says sitting up.

"Well I have and I could teach you a few things..." I say winking at her again.

"Do... Do you really want to?" She asks.

"If you want to..." I say taking her hand.

As we walk to the elevator we bump into Peeta and Glimmer coming up here...

"Hey Peeta" Katniss says trying not to see Glimmer.

We walk into the elevator and get to my floor and to my room, thank go the walls on floor two are sound proof.

When we get there she starts taking off her bra but I stop her.

"Take it slow, I want you to still enjoy it" I say.

"No matter how fast it goes if it's with you I will enjoy it..." She says laying on the bed.

I crawl on top of her and start kissing her until I bite down softly but just hard enough to get her to moan.

We lay there kissing 'like that' until I reluctantly pull away and start trailing kisses down her jaw, to her neck, and when I get to her neck I suck on her pressure point until she moans a few times and then I move on.

I trail kisses again until I get to her bra and I unhook it and trail more kisses until I get to her nipple and I blow cold air on it until its hard and I flick my tongue over it. And then suck on it and nibble on it and move on to the next one and do the same.

After I'm done on both, I start kissing further down until I get to her underwear and I look up to her and she nods and I pull them down and kiss down further until I get to her slit and I blow air on it.

I put my head in between her thighs and my hands on her hips, to keep her still. And I push my head in and flick my tongue over her clit and I hear her do a soft moan. I do it again and then start, going slow at first then moving my tongue faster. Which makes her moan a little louder, and I can see she's trying to be quiet.

I keep going until she comes and I lick it all up and brim my head up and see her panting.

But I keep going and slip off my sweatpants and boxers and place myself between her legs and she looks up a little concerned, probably about how big I am.

"Don't worry, it only hurts for a little while and then it feels good" I say an she nods.

I push in going slow at first, listening to her moan. And then I go in a little further and pull out and then go back in going a little faster and further each time.

After her and I both come I stop and lay down on the bed with her snuggling up to me.

"So, how was that for your first time?" I ask after catching my breath.

"Great, my favorite part was when you started" she says.

"Well, want to shower and get back to bed?" I ask trying to pull her up.

"Sure" she says getting up.

We shower and get out and she puts on some underwear and I put on some boxers and we go to bed, her laying her head on my chest and me with my arm around her.

We wake up around six, well she wakes up around six so she can get back to her floor without anyone suspecting anything.

"Bye, baby" she says hugging me.

"Bye" I say kissing her cheek.

She walks out and I go back to sleep.

**Katniss's POV **

I get back to my floor hoping no one is up yet but I have no such luck...

"Good morning, _sweetheart_" Haymitch says.

"Uhh... Hey Haymitch..." I say walking awkwardly to my room in my underwear, seeing him obviously staring at my ass, _men..._

I walk into my room and put on some regular clothes, because I get put in my arena clothes before I go in, and walk out.

"Is Peeta, and his _girlfriend _up yet?" I ask taking a muffin of the table.

"What do you mean 'girlfriend'" he asks.

"You didn't see him last night with glimmer?" I ask.

"No" he says angerly.

"well, two doesn't sound too bad now, does it?" I ask biting into my muffin.

"Well he has two hours to have an explanation" he says.

"Who does?" Peeta asks scaring me enough to almost choke on my muffin.

"_you do, district two Romeo" _I say smirking.

"What are you talking about?" He asks.

"Oh don't play dumb Peeta, I saw you with Glimmer on the roof" I say.

"I, uh... I-" he gets cut off by Cinna and Portia coming in to take us to the hover craft.

"Hey Cinna!" I say walking to give him a hug.

"Hello Katniss, ready to go?" He asks.

"Not really, but I guess I have to anyway" I say.

He laugh and takes me to the elevator and we go to the launching room.

I change and then he puts my mocking jay pin on me and kisses my forehead and I step on the metal plate.

It takes me up and I look to see where everyone is and I spot Cato standing a few people away from me.

He looks over to me and winks and then looks back over to the supplies.

I listen to the countdown...

ten...

Nine...

Eight...

Seven...

Six...

Five...

Four...

Three...

Two...

One...

And the gong sounds...

**Ohh cliff hanger... Just got another story follower! Thanks :)**


	5. Chapter 5 He's dead!

Heyyy,** when I tried to save this the first time it didn't save! So I'm really mad right now, but here's chapter five... **

**Cato's POV **

We set up a camp near the cornucopia and take all of of the supplies and put them in a pyramid formation. We get the dude from district three to re-program the mines around the pile and we set up camp.

We sit at our camp pretty much doing nothing until we see someone started a fire so we all go to inspect it and a few minutes after we leave I hear an explosion and we run to see what's happening and when we get there I yell the kid from three and then snap his neck.

After that I hear someone telling Katniss's name, so we send Marvel to see what's happening.

We walk around the cornucopia to see if there was anything to spare, and there isn't.

Thats when I hear the boom of a cannon and think _oh god, Mavel's out there and he didn't like Katniss... No, he wouldn't... Would he? _

I then hear another cannon a few minutes later...

**What happened in Katniss's POV **

I see the careers walk away nod think to myself, good she lit them and then shoot at a bag of apples and they fall and trigger and explosion and it blows me back and my left ear keeps ringing, even after my right one stoped.

I whistle the four note tune me and rue agreed on, I wait but I don't get answer and whistle it again and when I don't get an answer I start running towards where the third fire was supposed to be lit.

But it hasn't been touched since when we built it-

"Katniss!" I hear rue yell.

"Rue!" I yell running to where I heard her yell and see her caught in a rope, and I cut her out and hug her.

I see her looking behind me and I set he down and grab an arrow out and aim it to where the person behind me is, I shoot and then see it's Marvel and he throws a spear and it hits rue in the belly.

She it out and falls and I catch her.

"Katniss?" She says.

"Yes" I say.

"You need to win," she says.

"I will, I will for you" I say.

"Can you sing?" She asks.

"Yes, yes I can" I say.

And I sing the meadow song.

Then when she seems dead I run off and grab some flowers and decorate her body and with the extra flowers I have next to her body I spell out

_she was too young _

and I walk way, and I walk right into Cato and Cloves little camp.

As soon as I get there Cato jumps up and gives me a bear hug.

"I thought you were dead!" He says sniffling.

"Why" I say pulling away.

"Because I heard that little girl yelling your name and Marvel a ran after her and I knew he didn't really like you and when heard the cannon I thought he got you and the little girl-" and before he can finish we hear the capital anthem and see who all died.

I see rue's face, Marvel's face, and... Peeta's?!

I gasp and Cato comes over to my side.

"What's wrong? You barley knew him" he says.

"No, you not get it, when I was younger he did something that I don't think I will ever be able to repay him for" I say.

And then I tell them about when my father died we couldn't support ourselves and when I tried to sell Prim's old baby clothes and how it started raining and I took shelter under the tree and how when peeta saw me he burnt some bread and took a beating just to give me it.

When I finish Clove has tears in her eyes and Cato hugs me.

"Your family has really been through a lot" Clove finally says.

"Yeah, especially me and my sister prim, when our father died my mother just tuned out and I had to take the roll of the mother" I say.

"Do you two want some sleep, I can take first shift" Cato says.

"Ok" me and Clove sat in unison.

Me and her lay down next to each other while Cato sits next to me.

When I think Cato is asleep I get up so I can climb a tree and get some time on my own.

"Can't sleep?" He asks.

"Of course not, it's only the three of us you know?" she says.

"Yeah and-" he gets cut off by something howling.

"What was that?" he asks.

"_Mutts_" I say jumping up to get Clove up.

"Clove! Get up! We need to go, NOW!" I say shaking her up.

She jumps up and we all run to the cornucopia and when me and Cato get up we go to get clove up, but the mutts get her before we can.

"Clove!" Cato tells running to where she fell. But he slips and falls and the mutts get him and I hear his cannon go off.

"CATO!" I yell as the hover craft comes and I see the capital signal isn't there, but who cares!

"Cato!" I cry out again as my hovercraft comes, but I just sit there sobbing.

Until someone comes and pulls me up to the hovercraft.

I see Haymitch and he comes and pats my back.

"It's ok" he says.

"No! It's not ok! I just lost the one person that really knows me!" I yell.

After a while someone injects something into my arm and everything goes fuzzy, then black and I feel myself fall to the floor, the first thing I can think of at time like this:

_I'm dead. _

**_Ooh cliffhanger, no she's not dead, just an effect, hope you liked chapter 5! :)_**


	6. Chapter 6 Fun on the hovercraft

I** am going to have parts that are some what like my other story, yes Finnick is going to be in this chapter some, but he is only there to comfort her... **

I wake up in a small white room hooked up to a few medical things and I look around and then try to get up but as soon as I try to sit up I fall back down and pass out again.

When I wake up, and this time they strapped my head and arms down so I do the only thing I can think of...

"Help! Help me!" I yell.

And who I think is Finnick Odair walks in.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Who are you?" I ask, they must have pumped something into me, but I'm not passing out again...

"I'm Finnick Odair" he says proudly.

"Oh, well why do you care if I'm ok?" I ask.

"Because, Hatmitch is already at twelve and they asked me to stay here with you" he says sitting next to me.

"Oh, well I'm not ok, I'm alone in a room with Finnick Odair, strapped down to a table, this is pretty kinky" I say and we both laugh.

"Well they could knock you out then you wouldn't know what I could do to you" be says in a suductive tone, which makes me blush.

"Haha, made you blush!" He says.

"Haha, stop it! And un-strap me!" I say.

"Ok" he says and un-straps me looking between my legs when he gets the leg straps off.

"Damn Katniss you be looking good with no underwear on!" he says.

"Hey! Why were you looking, I could yell rape and get you out of here" I say laughing.

He laughs and I get up and I'm about to walk out when he coughs.

"what?" I ask.

"Maybe some pants?" He says.

I look down and then rip of my hospital gown and strike a suductive pose.

"What is this... Distracting?" I ask, which makes him blush.

I grab the clothes that were left for me and put my bra on and when I bend down to put my panties on we comes over and slaps my ass.

"Hey!" I say jumping up.

"I had to" he says.

I finish putting on my clothes and turn around and come close to him and whisper in my best suductive tone.

"If you wanted some, you should've just asked" I say and pull away and wink and walk away.

I turn around to see his face and I see him trying to cover his boner.

I look him in the eyes wink and walk out.

I walk into a sitting room and sit down on one of the chairs.

After a few minutes of sitting Finnick comes back out with is boner almost completely covered up, and he sees me looking at it and than walks over and sits next to me.

"So have you eaten yet?" He asks.

"No..." I say.

"Well you should, you have been asleep for three days" he says.

"But look at this" I say pointing to my belly.

"You... You look fine" he says.

"But I don't get it, I barley ate anything in the arena, and I didn't eat anything for three days, you would think I would be starving!" I say.

"Maybe you're pregnant" he says joking.

"I don't know... I mean I only did that once..." I say.

"wait what? Katniss, you're only sixteen!" He says.

"Well I thought I was going to die in that arena! I didn't want to die a virgin!" I say.

"Ugh, what do you think your mother is going to say about this?" He asks joking around again.

"She won't say anything, she'll just murder me, or worse!" I say joking around with him.

We sit there joking around until we get to four and I hug him and give him my phone number and get back on the hovercraft and I nap until we get to twelve.

I walk out of the hovercraft and get greeted by a crowd of cheering people and I wave and out on a fake smile, remembering that I will never see the love of my life again.

I wave and see prim on gale's shoulders.

I wave at them and then get escorted to my new house where my mother already has un-packed and is cooking dinner.

"Mom" I say walking over and hugging her. And then prim comes over and gives me big hug.

"Hello there little duck" I say.

I show her to her room and her jaw drops open.

"Good lookin room, huh?" I ask.

"Do I have to share it with anyone?" She asks.

"Of course not" I say.

"Then it's awesome!" She says jumping on her bed.

I walk over to my room and sit down on my bed and look at the time. Eleven o' clock already!

I take off my clothes and slide into bed and fall asleep.

_"Cato!" _

_"Cato! Where are you?" I yell running into the forest. _

_"Katniss!" His voice turns into rue's and I keep running until I get to her but when I get to her and try cut the rope and every time I try to cut it, it almost looks like its moving. _

_"Cato!" I yell waking up. _

I wake up with tears in my eyes and sweat on my forehead.

I sit up an pull my knees up to my chest and start sobbing.

Until I cry myself to sleep but even that doesn't help with the nightmares.

When I've finally had enough I get up and dial Finnick's number on the phone.

It rings and then Finnick's voice answers sounding like he hasn't fallen asleep either.

"Hello?" He asks.

"Hey" I say.

"Katniss, you know it's three in the morning right?" he asks.

"No, I didn't, I just need someone to talk to..." I say.

"Well if you want I can either stop by twelve and see you or we can video chat..." He says.

"What's video chat?" I ask.

"It's kind of like seeing each other in real life just in video" he says.

"Oh, want to do that now?" I ask.

"Sure, just press the video button on the phone" says and I press it.

The video screen comes up and I see Finnick's face pop up.

I take the phone into my bedroom.

"What's up with your eyes?" He asks.

"Oh, I've been... Uh, crying..." I say.

"What happened?" he asks.

"I had a dream that I was the reason Cato died, which wasn't really a dream..." I say.

"What do you mean?" He asks.

"Well, if I could have gotten clove up faster then he would have never run over and then slipped and... It's all my fault" I say.

"Hey now, it's not your fault, I wish I was there with you" he says.

I see his eyes trailing down to my bra or at lease where my bra should be!

"Finnick, you're staring" I say.

"Sorry, I am a guy after all" he says making me laugh.

"Thanks Finn, and good night" I say.

"Good night Kat" He says hanging up.

And I fall asleep with no nightmares tonight.

**like the chapter? Cause I did... c:**


	7. Chapter 4 sorry, this one didn't update

Heyyyy...** Here's chapter 4... **

**Cato's POV **

I hear the sound of the gong and next thing I know I'm running to the cornucopia and I see Katniss running to it also.

We get there and she grabs her bow, I grab my sword and a few packs while the others run up and grab their weapons and we head off to the forest.

"How come Katniss gets the bow and arrows?" Glimmer asks sounding like a child.

"Because she knows how to use them" I say wrapping my arm around Katniss.

We walk and every time a cannon sounds I feel Katniss flinch.

"It's ok, no one can get you if I'm here" I whisper in her ear and she looks up to me and smiles.

We walk until night and we all see someone made a fire, and when we step up to see who gets to kill her Katniss just backs out of the group and stands there not saying anything, and we agree I get to do it she covers her eyes.

"Katniss?" I ask after I finish wiping the blood off my sword.

"Yeah?" She asks.

"What's wrong?" I ask, making sure none of the others can hear me.

"Uhh, it nothing really... It's just I never liked to watch the brutal parts on tv and I guess it's worse in really life..." She says.

"Oh... Well if it makes you feel any better I only killed her to make us one step closer to being the victors" I say.

We stop and set up camp for the night and decide who gets first shift, and me and Katniss get it.

"You know there can be only one, right?" she asks after making sure everyone else was asleep.

"Yeah, and when it comes down to you and me, I want you to win" I say as she lays her head on my lap.

"No, you need to win" I she says.

"and I have no chance at winning" she says.

"Yes you do, and don't talk like that" I say playing with her hands.

"I'm sorry" she says.

"Don't be, I really hope it doesn't have to come to the both of us" I say.

She is about to fall asleep and I hear her say something...

"I love you too" she says falling asleep.

Wait, when did I tell her I loved her, other than that one night but she wasn't even awake, or was she?

I kiss the top of her head and grab my sword; so I'm ready for who ever comes our way.

I fall asleep after they show the dead kids.

I wake up around what looks like eight and I see Katniss's head is resting on my arm and I'm the only one up yet.

I get up and kiss Katniss's head and check to see what supplies we have.

When I'm done Katniss gets up and see's I'm up too.

"Good morning, beautiful" I say as she streches and grabs her bow.

"Morning, do you want what ever is in the bags or something fresh?" She asks.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I mean, do you want some freshly killed and cooked food or put in a pack, dry food?" She asks motioning to the forest.

"it depends on if I can come" I say standing up.

"Sure, just as long as you're not loud" she says.

"Of course" I say as we head off.

She sets some traps and whistles a four note tune and shoots into a tree.

She grabs the bird she shot and puts it in the bag we brought to hold the food.

We walk back to the camp and see everyone else I up now.

"Welcome back" clove says sarcasticly.

"Hey we got fresh food" Katniss says pointing to her bag.

Katniss pulls out her animals and starts a fire to cook breakfast.

She cooks and we all eat three squirrels and half a bird.

"Where did you learn how to cook the food so perfectly?" I ask.

"Well, when you live in my district you have to learn fast, because you can't risk getting sick" she says.

"Wow, it really is harder in twelve" Clove says.

"Yeah, it's a good thing we have my mother there" she says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Because she is kind of like a doctor in our district" she says.

"Cool story, but we need to get moving" Clove says packing up the rest of our stuff.

We walk until we come across someone 'swimming' and I think it's fox face from five, we chase after her until she climbs a tree and we stand there wondering what to do.

"We could set up camp here, she can't stay up there forever" Katniss blurts out.

"Sounds like a good idea, who wants to stay up and watch. Her first?" I ask.

"We can Cato" Katniss says.

"Ok" I say.

We set up a fire and the others lay down while me and Katniss grab our weapons and sit down with her resting her head on my shoulder.

"Hey do you think it's ok if I call you Kat?" I ask.

"Sure, you can if you want..." She says.

We sit the watching fox face up in the tree until I see Kat stick one of her arrows in the fire.

"What are you doing?" A ask.

"well if she comes down and. Get the chance to shoot her the arrow will be hot, so it either hurts more or she will die faster" she says taking it out and looking at how the tip is glowing red.

"Wow, these games really changed you" I mumble.

"What?" She asks.

"I said, these games really changed you" I say again.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"I mean, well when we got the one girl you wouldn't even look at me for a full half hour, and then you came up with the idea to wait her out and now you're making a way to kill someone with more pain" I say grabbing my sword and sticking it in the fire.

"Well I don't want them to think I'm weak, so when she comes down I'm going to show the rest of them that I'm not weak" she says putting away her arrows.

"Oh, well I think you should go to bed, you barley get any sleep last night and you're only human" I say.

"Ok" she says laying her head on my lap and I kiss her on the top of her head.

I fall asleep and when I wake up I hear the other people screaming and when I get up I see someone dropped a tracker jacker nest on us and me and everyone else are running to the lake.

When we get there I see clove made it out with two stings, marvel with three, and Katniss with four, but where's Glimmer?

"What happened to Glimmer?" I ask and everyone looks around like they don't know either.

"She tripped and the tracker hackers got her" Katniss says staring off in space.

"Katniss are you ok?" I ask.

"She got stung pretty bad, she'll probably be having hullutionations now" Marvel says.

Katniss gets up stumbles a bit and then runs back into the forest.

"What ever she just saw must have need pretty bad" clove says.

**Katniss's POV **

I run into the forest and keep running until I just fall over and pass out.

I wake up under a log with my bow and arrows next to me, and some weird shaped leaves on the places I got stung.

I look around and see the rue girl hiding behind a tree.

"It's ok, I won't hurt you" I say getting up.

She comes out and we make a fire and I pull out some squirrel that I grabbed before I started running from the tracker jackers.

"Do you want the rest of mine?" I ask looking at how little she is.

"Really the whole leg?!" She asks grabbing it.

"Haha, how long was I asleep?" I ask.

"A few days" she says.

"What happened?" I ask.

"The girl from one and the boy from ten" she says.

"And what about the boy from two?" I ask.

"He's still alive, I think him and the rest of them are by the lake" she says.

"Is that all true?" She asks.

"Is what true?" I ask.

"You know, you and him" she says.

"Oh haha, do you want to plan what we are going to do tomorrow?" I ask.

"Well we could blow up their food, and you could re-join them and make yourself more important by hunting and showing off" she says.

"how did you know I didn't really feel important there?" I ask.

"Well, when I was trying to sleep in one of the trees beer you guys I heard you talking to Cato and I guess I remembered what you said" she says.

"Ok well that sounds like a good plan..." I say laying down with her next to me, to keep her protected.

**hmm, long chapter... Well hope you liked it and Ohh I got another follower! I love you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8 He's alive!

**Hey, chapter 7 here it is... **

I wake up in the morning not willing to even get up, so I just lay in my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

Eventulally, Prim comes in with breakfast and coaxes food into me.

Thats what I do all day every day, until Finnick comes by and I jump out of bed and give him a big hug.

"Katniss?" he says.

"What?" I ask.

"You smell!" He says laughing.

"Uhh... I'll be right back..." I say.

I run into bathroom that's connected to my room.

I take a ten minute shower and then hop out and grab a towel.

I wrap it around my waist and walk out.

"I swear you are leading me on..." He says looking at my body.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not..." I say.

I pull the towel up to my chest and I see him pout.

I get up and give him another hug, because our first one was cut short.

"What do I smell like now?" I ask.

He takes a big whiff.

"Like roses and... Lilac" he says.

"Roses?" I say.

I pull away and look around the room and see a note on my nightstand.

I go and grab the note and read it.

_My dearest Katniss, _

_I have a job for you... Just go to Finnick for more imformation. _

_-President snow _

I drop the note and sit down on my bed and Finnick comes over and sits down on my bed next to me.

"Katniss-"

"Did you only come here because snow told you?" I ask.

"Kind of, when I got the letter I got exited but now that I know why I'm here... I'm sorry" he says.

I rest my head in his shoulder and we sit there.

I pull it up and look him in the eyes and he starts leaning in and I do also.

When our lips meet its like magic, his lips are so soft.

He pulls away.

"Sorry-"

"No, don't be, I kinda liked it, I mean I haven't felt a kiss that nice since Cato kissed me" I say.

"Well I liked it too, your lips are so soft, and kissable..." He says.

"Thanks... Yours are too..." I say.

"So-" I get cut off by prim walking in with a letter in her hand.

"Katniss, you got mail" she says handing me the letter.

She walks out and I sniff the letter, to see if it smells like roses and it doesn't...

I open it and start reading...

_Katniss, I just want you to know that I'm still alive, and I'm in a hospital in one of the districts, but they won't tell me what district! I am sending this letter from my hospital bed and I want you to know you can visit in a few days... I love you and I hope you come. _

_-Cato _

I set down the letter and I feel a hand wipe it away.

"Katniss, who's it from? What does it say? Is it bad?" He asks.

"Finn, it's from Cato, it says he's still alive and that I can come and see him in a few days, and not this is great!" I say hugging him.

"Really? That's awesome! What district?" He asks.

"I don't know, they won't tell him," I say.

When I say it I feel like he almost jumps up.

**Finnick's POV **

They sent him to 13?! How could they do that?!

"So, how are you going get to the district then?" I ask.

"The letter says a hovercraft is coming at four o' clock Sharp in three days" she says.

"And I can bring myself and one other person" she says.

"Who else are you bringing?" I ask.

"Well, you of course!" She says hugging me tighter.

"And why me?" I ask.

"Because you're my best friend and I think you should meet him, also I want to know what you think of him..." She says.

"Why do you need to know if I like him?" I ask.

"Because, you're also like a father almost..." She says.

"Thanks, and you're kinda like a daughter, except still very kissable" I say, and I feel her giggle.

"Do, do you want to stay here until we go to see him, or do you want to leave and come back?" She asks.

"Stay here, of course" I say grabbing my bag ad putting it on her bed.

"If I'm like a daughter to you then why are my lips, _so kissable?" _she asks.

"I don't know, you know if we're best friends then shouldn't we be friends with benefits?" I ask winking at her, which makes her blush.

"I mean, I bet you would be amazing in bed" I say walking over to her.

"And amazing in bed, with me" I whisper in her ear.

She stands up and gets her head close to my ear.

"If you want me then you have to catch me, then I'll be all yours" she says, then pulls away and runs for the door, and I run after her.

I chase her until we get outside and then I catch her.

"Ok, now Katniss you said I can have you" I say picking her up.

"Hehe, I didn't think you would take me seriously" she says trying to get out of my arms.

"Well, I did and want to know what I'm going to do to you know?" I ask placing her on her bed.

"I'm going to tickle you to death!" I say tickling her sides.

"Hehe, stop!" She yells laughing.

"Haha, I knew you were ticklish!" I say tickling her more.

The days go by like that until the third day when I look at her belly and see that it has gotten bigger, and over the past three mornings she has been throwing up when she wakes up...

"Katniss?" I say as she starts packing for our trip.

"Yes?" She asks.

"Did you get the pregnancy tests?" I ask in a hushed voice.

"Yes but I haven't used them yet" she says.

"You should, I can pack the rest of your clothes" I say.

"Ok" she say walking into the bathroom.

She comes out five minutes later with tears in her eyes and smile on her face.

"Soo...?" I say and she runs over and hugs me.

"I'm pregnant!" She says happily.

"That's great, want to go and tell your boyfriend?" I ask leading her out to the hovercraft.

We get on the hovercraft and go to our room, wait why is there only one room?

"Finnick? how come there isn't the capital thing on the wing of the hovercraft?" She asks.

"I don't know" I say lying, I know exactly why there isn't the capital insignia, this is a district thirteen hovercraft.

"Hey look, it's midnight, want to go to bed?" I ask and she nods.

We lay down and she snuggles up to me and falls asleep.

We wake up and we are at thirteen, some guy injects something into her arm and she falls, I catch her.

I carry her down thirteen and she wakes up as soon as we get to the hospital.

I still carry her to Cato's room and when I get there he is just sitting at the edge of the bed and he hops up and grabs her out of my arms, because she fell asleep while I was carrying her here.

She wakes up in his arms and gives him a big hug and kiss.

He sets her down.

"Who is he?" He asks looking at me.

"That's my new best friend Finnick Odair" she says sitting next to him on the bed.

"Ok, you asked me something now, how are you still alive?" She asks.

"Well, when the mutts got me in the arena they sounded my cannon early and picked me up before I was able to die and they took me and fixed me up, just for you" he says hugging her again.

"Cato... I have to tell you something..." She says.

"What is it babe?" he asks.

"I'm pregnant" she says.

**So, what do you think Cato is going to? Do you like the cliff hanger? Do you hate me? :c please don't hate me! :c**


	9. Chapter 9 Reunited

**Ok, heyyyyy... I have nothing to say right now... c: **

**Katniss's POV **

Cato stands up and pulls me up with him.

"What! We only did that once! Unless you did it with someone else!" He says getting angry.

"Cato please-"

"No Katniss, what did you do while I was gone! Huh? Did you do him?" He says pointing to Finnick.

"Cato! It's your baby! And why don't you trust me?! Why do you think I would do that with any other guy?" I yell back, starting to sob.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, I was so worried that you would get with some other guy while I was gone" he says hugging me.

"Why?" I ask wiping away my own tear.

"Because, I've never really been in a relationship, I've never really loved anyone other than you and I didn't want to loose you" he says hugging me tighter.

"Neither have I" I say pulling away.

"C'mon lets get you out of here, I can introduce you to my family" I say leading him out, while he picks me up, and Finnick follows close behind.

He get to the hovercraft and I fell asleep in his arms again (Cato's arms).

I wake up in my bed in twelve with Cato laying with me.

I see a note on my nightstand, and I pick it up and see its from Finnick.

_hey Kat, I left last night while you were asleep, I just wanted to say bye and don't forget if you want to talk then just call me... Good luck with him ;). _

_-Finnick _

I put the note down and lay back down next to Cato.

"Cato?" I say to see if he's awake yet.

"Yeah?" He says.

"I just wanted to let you know that like I said, Finnick is just my friend and that you don't have to be jealous" I say resting my head on his chest.

"I... I wasn't jealous..." He says.

"Cato, yes you were I could hear it in your voice" I say.

"I'm sorry, hey your victors tour is next week" He says changing the topic.

"I know, and your coming with me" I say.

"But what if people see me?" He asks.

"They won't" I say.

"How do you know they won't?" He asks.

"Because if the reporters come by I can give you a signal to tell you to hide" I say.

"What will the signal be?" He asks.

I get up and open the window, and whistle the four note tune I whistled in arena, and the mocking jays immediately answer back.

"That's awesome! How do you get the to fall silent like that?" He asks.

"They always have, ever since I was a little girl, I guess they like the sound of me whistle, want hear how they sound when you sing?" I ask.

"Sure!" He says.

I put my head outside the window and quietly sing the hanging tree, they fall silent when I sing the first verse and by the second verse they all start 'singing' along.

When I finish they stop.

"That was amazing" he says with tears in his eyes.

"Thanks, my dad taught me that song, and I haven't sung it since he died" I say laying back down next to him.

"Katniss, want to know what I think is funny?" He says.

"What?" I say.

"That I don't even know what your favorite colour is" he says.

"Green, like the leaves on a tree" I say.

"Mine is blue, like the sky" he says wrapping his arm around me.

"Well, you should go to bed, I have a surprise for you tomorrow" he says.

"I love you" she whispers.

"I love you too" I whisper back.

(|) the next morning (|)

I wake up to the smell of food cooking.

I get up put on some sweat pants and a tank top and head down stairs where I see Cato making breakfast.

He doesn't see me yet so I sneak up to him and wrap my arms around him and he jumps.

"Morning beautiful" he says.

"Morning" I say pulling away.

"I'll be right back" I say runnin to the bathroom.

I finish throwing up and come back out to the kitchen and see Caro looking concerned.

"Just morning sickness" I say walking back over to him.

"Oh, ok well I'm just a little worried" he says.

"So, whats that surprise you were telling me about" I ask.

"Close your eyes first" he says.

I do and I hear him look for something.

"Katniss you can open your eyes now" he says taking my hand.

I open my eyes and see him on one knee with a little box in his hands.

"Katniss, will you officially be my girlfriend?" He asks pulling out a promise ring.

"Yes Cato!" A say and he puts the ring on my finger.

He stands up and gives me a big hug and pulls away and we stare into each other's eyes until he fills the gap between us and kisses me passionately.

"I love you so much" I say in his ear as we pull away.

"I bet I love you more" he says.

"Not possible" I say.

"Hehe, I'm just joking" he says.

We go and sit on the couch just enjoying each other's company when my prep team bursts through the door.

"Time to get ready for your victors tour!" Octavia squeals.

"Well Cato I'm going to go and get almost every hair on my body plucked off" I say walking with my prep team crowding around me.

After their done plucking every leg, facial, and other places that I do not want name, hair off me I get taken to Cinna.

"Hello girl on fire" he says hugging me.

"Hey Cinna! I missed you!" I say hugging him back.

"Ok, so you know how you need to have something to do in your past time?" He asks.

"Yes, but I have no talents!" I say frowning.

"Yes you do, you should sing" he says and I give a disapproving look.

"I will not sing for them! And what would I sing?" I ask.

"You could sing that song you sang for that little girl" he says.

"No, I can't that's... That's more for me and primrose than anyone else" I say.

"We'll, you should give it a try, and here's your clothes" he says handing me a bunch of winter clothes.

"Good new, you're bringing back ear muffs" he says.

Ugh I hate ear muffs!

I put on all my clothes and the camera people walk in and Cinna nudges my ribs and they ask a bunch of questions and I sing the meadow song and they leave.

"Cato?" A say walking into my room, because I know he walked up here when the camera people walked in.

"Yeah?" He says standing up from the bed.

"Do you want to help me get my body make up off?" I ask suductively.

"Sure" he says pulling me into the bathroom.

"Hey there speedy!" I say laughing.

"You can't just ask me question like that and then expect me not to get exited" he says running a bath.

"True" I say giggling.

The tub fills up and he takes off his clothes and I hesitate for a second hoping he didn't see...

"What's wrong babe?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just never really had bath with someone before..." I say feeling awkward.

"I had a feeling" he says walking over in just his boxers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, feeling embarrassed.

"I don't know, when we did it in the training centre you said it was your first time so I guessed that you haven't taken a bath with a man either" he says rubbing my shoulders.

"Oh, right" I say about to take off my shirt.

"I can get that for you" he says pulling off my shirt, the tugging down my pants, which leaves me in my bra and underwear.

He unhooks my bra and it falls off and he pulls down my panties.

He takes off his boxers and sits in the tub, that he filled with bubbles and I sit with him.

"This is relaxing..." I say laying me head on his chest, while he rubs my shoulders.

"Yeah, I hope we can do this more often" he says.

I hear someone barge into my room.

_thank god I shut the bathroom door! _I think to myself.

I hear someone knock on the door.

"It's Johanna, open up!" She says. (**Johanna tried helping Katniss get over Cato with Finnick**.)

"one second!" Me and Cato say at the same time.

I get out and grab a towel, wrap it around my chest and Cato does the same, except he puts it around his waist, showing off hiss abs.

I open the door and she comes in and gives me a big hug.

"I missed you!" I say.

"So, why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm so sorry to say, but I'm here to train you, for you know what" she says, obviously not seeing Cato in here until he comes up behind me and puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Train her for what?" He asks.

"Uhh... Cato it's nothing" I say.

"Obviously it's something, or else you wouldn't need to be trained for it" he says.

I look at Johanna and she nods her head.

"Cato, you know what prostitution is right?" I ask turning around.

"Yes" he says gritting his teeth.

"Well, president snow is forcing me into it, or else he would kill you and my other loved ones" I say getting right to the point.

"What?!" He says getting angry.

"Cato, calm down" I say tearing up.

"No! I can't believe he would do something like that!" He says.

"Cato please, you scare me when you're mad" I say letting a tear fall.

He wipes it up and hugs me.

"I'm sorry" he says.

I pull away and tell him it's ok.

"Ok, do you want to go to Haymitch's place, Finnick is already there" she says.

"Sure, just let me put some clothes on first, Cato you can handle yourself on your own right?" I ask.

"Yeah" he says.

I put clothes on and we head over to Haymitch's place and as soon as we get there we are met with a surprise.

President snow is there.

**ohh another** **cliff hanger! SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE EARLIER! I was caught up reading this fanfic called A victor's Life it's a really good one, I read all forty chapters in one day! I have a sad life...**


	10. Chapter 10 Training

**Did you like the cliff hanger last chapter? c: **

"Hello president" I say.

"Oh, why hello Katniss, are you here for training?" He asks.

"Yes" I say gritting my teeth, to keep myself from killing him right here.

"We'll, I just came by to see how training was going, but I guess I'm a little early" He says.

"You can come by later" I say with a smile and everyone else looks at me like I just grew a third eye or something.

"Ok, remember try your best, or else" he says walking out.

"Katniss what just happened?" Haymitch asks.

I see Finnick walk over and whisper something in his ear and Haymitch looks surprised when he hears him.

"Really?" He asks and Finn nods his head.

"Did you tell him...?" I ask rubbing my belly.

He nods his head again.

"Ok, now that every one knows, Finnick get the hell over here and give me a hug" I say giggling.

He does and he gives me another bear hug.

"Geez, are trying to squeeze the baby out early?" I ask laughing.

"Sorry..." He says laughing with us.

"Ok, so I'm here to 'train', what am I going to train to do? Bite my lip and fuck rich guys" I ask earning a laugh from everyone.

"Well kinda, you need to learn how to please" Finn says.

After they train me to bite my lip perfectly, how to follow 'orders' without an eye roll and a sigh, they sent me off back home saying 'that's enough training for today' but I know they are annoyed at how horrible I am...

I walk through the front door gave prim a hug and run up stairs to my room where Cato is, he doesn't know I'm even home yet so I sneak up to beside the bed and jump up next to him and he jumps up and almost falls of the bed.

"Holy shit Katniss! You nearly scared me to death!" He says pulling me down to bed.

I stand back up nod pull him with me.

"Want to finish that bath?" I ask biting my lip.

"I thought you would never ask" he says pulling me into the bathroom and starting a bath.

He takes off all of his clothes but keeps on his boxers.

"Kat, what's wrong?" He asks.

"I'm just self conscious, you know, I'm already four montages along and I'm really showing!" I say sitting down.

"Baby, you know I think you're beautiful!" He says.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'm beautiful" I say.

"Come on, you should be proud you're showing!" He says.

"Yeah, you're right, but can you take off my clothes for me?" I ask shyly.

"Of course" he says helping me up.

He unbuttons my shirt and drops it to the floor, then he pulls down my pants, which leaves me in my matching black lacy bra and underwear.

He unhooks my bra and it falls to the floor and he pulls down my panties, taking a little longer than the other things, _men. _

he turns off the water and climbs in the bubbly water and I follow him, sitting on his lap.

I rest my head on his chest and starts rubbing my shoulders, which makes me sigh out of pleasure.

He really gets into it and I start moaning softly.

"You know you sound really cute when you moan like that" he says.

"Thanks..." I say blushing a scarlet red, hoping her doesn't see...

"Aww, I made you blush!" He says laughing.

"Shut up" I say softly.

He stops and I turn around and look him in the eyes until he leans in and kisses me on the lips.

We kiss for awhile until he bites down softly on my bottom lip ad moan, letting him in my mouth.

He then slips his hand in the water and rubs my most sensitive spot **( ;) )**

I moan while we kiss but we get intrupted by the baby kicking.

"ow" I say as he pulls his hand away.

"Sorry" I say.

"For what?" He asks raising his eyebrow.

"For 'ruining the moment'" I say leaning into him.

"It's ok, do you want to start over?" He asks winking.

"Sure" I say and then we kiss again.

He bites down softly on my bottom lip again, and I moan and his tongue comes into my mouth.

But this time I reach down and stroke his already hard member, which makes him moan while we kiss.

I start stroking faster until he breaks the kiss gasping for air.

I stop and look up at him.

"Did, did I do good?" I ask.

"Yes, of course you did" he says wrapping his one arm around me and taking his other hand and rubbing my sensitive part again.

He rubs my clit for a while and then takes his two fingers and parts my folds and I moan trying to be quiet.

He finally sticks his fingers inside me, making me moan more.

He takes his thumb and circles it around my clit while his other two keep going in and out.

And he starts kissing me, while still working magic under water, so I don't get too loud and this goes on until I orgasam and he slows down and stops.

"Did _I _do good?" He asks mocking me.

"Better... Than... Good" I say between breaths.

We stand up and get out of the tub and dry off.

"I with I could do that as good as you" I say sitting down on the bed in only my towel.

"You did, you just stopped quicker than I did" he says sitting next to me.

"Do you want me to so that thing that you love?" He asks.

"You mean the first thing?" I ask.

"Yes" he says.

"Only if you want to" I say laying down.

"Of course, anything for my girlfriend" he says pulling off my towel and putting my legs on his shoulders.

**Cato's POV **

I put me head in between her legs and just to be playful I blow cold air on her clit and she shivers.

I flick my tongue over where I just blew and she moans softly, I do it again and then I run my tongue in between her folds and she moans a little louder. I slide my tongue from the bottom to the top and she moans and grabs my hair.

I do it again except from top to bottom and she does the same. I lick up her already wetness and she tastes so sweet.

I keep licking until she orgasams again and stop when she stops.

"I just love it when you do that" she says as I lay down on the bed next to her.

She stands up and grabs some panties and throws me a pair of boxers and she pulls the blanket over us and falls asleep in my arms.


	11. Chapter 11 Whipping (not like that!)

**Hey, did you like the smut last chapter? ;) I bet you did... Do you want more? Because I can put more... **

After I wake up I just lay in bed, just enjoying the heat coming off Katniss's body. I move around a little and she almost jumps out of the bed.

"Katniss?! Are you ok?" I ask worried.

"Yeah, I was just having a bad dream and when you moved I thought it was something else" she says laying back down.

"Sorry" she says.

"It's now your fault" she says as she lays her head on my chest.

"You need to go back to bed, they moved the victory tour further back so you can have your baby and show him off" I say.

"What? And they didn't tell me!" she says.

"They were going to when you woke up" I say wrapping my arm around her.

"Oh, sorry for raising my voice" she says.

"It's ok" I say and kiss her head and fall back asleep.

We get woken up by primrose screaming the life out of herself, and I feel Katniss hop up and dart out of the room.

After a few minutes I hear her singing the song she sang for the camera people and she comes back in and lays down.

"What happened?" I ask.

"She had a bad dream, is it ok if I go hunting for a while?" She asks.

"of course, just be carful" I say as she gets up and puts clothes on and walks out.

**Katniss's POV **

I put on some clothes and walk out the door, to my old house in seam and grab my father's old hunting jacket and boots and head off to the fence.

I walk to mine and gale's old meeting spot and I see he is already there.

"Hey gale" I say.

"Hey catnip" he says.

I give him a hug and sit next to him.

"Here I got you something" I say handing him some gloves that Cinna gave me.

"Who's are these?" He asks putting them on.

"Cinna's old gloves" I say.

He scoffs and throws them back at me.

"I don't want anything capital made" he says.

What set him off?

As soon as leaves I grab my bow and arrows, but I don't catch anything.

I go back to the fence and put my ear up next to it, to listen for the him of the fence that usually isn't-

Wait what? It's humming louder than it ever has!

Ok calm down Katniss!

I go and find a tree that has a branch that goes over the fence and I climb it and walk over the branch and jump off landing on my feet and stumbling over and landing on my butt.

I finally stand up and see I have a limp I cover it up the best I can and walk over to my house in the seam and change back into my regular clothes and walk back home and as soon as I walk in I start limping again.

"What happened?" my mother asks.

"Nothing just went and tried fix a few leaks on the roof of the old house when I slipped and fell" I say.

"Oh, well let me take a look at it, what did you fall on?" She asks.

"My left foot and my tailbone" I say as Cato walks down the stairs.

My mother already started looking at my foot when he walks up beside me.

"What happened?" He asks.

I sigh and tell him the same story I told my mother.

"Well, you need to be more carful" he says and I wince in pain as my mother inspects my foot more.

She gives me something to numb the pain on my foot, and wraps it in some stuff like it was broken, and moves on to my tailbone.

She tells me that my tailbone isn't broken but it's badly bruised and I have to take it easy for a while.

"Thanks mom" I say as Cato carries me up to my room.

He sets me down on the bed and lays down next to me.

"Ok, what really happened?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" I whisper.

"I know you didn't go back to your old house" he whispers back.

"Ok, I went into the woods like I said I would and when I got back to the fence it was on and I had to jump out of a tree to get over it" I whisper.

"Katniss! I said be carful!" He says.

"I'm sorry" I say as he wraps if arm around me and kisses my cheek.

"Love you" he says.

"Love you too" I say back, and we fall back asleep, hey doctor said to!

I wake up and Cato has his arms wrapped around me like I was about to be taken away.

I move around alittle, just enough to wake him.

He jumps a little but resumes his position and his eyes flutter open.

He glances over at the clock on the nightstand and looks back at me with a disapproving look.

"Kat, it's four in the morning" he says.

"Sorry, I missed you in my sleep, and the nightmares don't really help" I say and he looks at me and his face softens a bit.

"Oh, I'm sorry, what happened?" He asks, brushing a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"Well... I, I don't wanna talk about it..." I say.

"Oh, well I had a bad- no worse than bad dream" he says.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask snuggling closer to him.

"Well I had a dream where back at the hunger games you died instead of that little girl and when I saw your face in the sky I killed myself, I woke up before my cannon when off though" he says as a silent tear rolls down his cheek and I wipe it up and kiss him on the forehead.

"Is that what you really would have done if I died in there?" I ask wishing I haven't.

"Yes- no, I don't know, I just feel like if I would have made it out and you didn't I wouldn't be able live with myself, for not protecting you" he says and a tear rolls down my cheek this time.

"You really do care about me, don't you?" I ask, obviously already knowing the answer.

"Of course, I know my life wouldn't be the same without you" he says.

I hug him and he wipes the tears off my face.

"I love you so much it hurts" I say.

"I love you too" he says.

"Can you help me shower? I still can't really stand in my own..." I say blushing slightly.

"Of course, Ms Everdeen" he says sounding fancy.

"Why thank you" I say as he helps me up, and takes the bandages off my heel and places me down on the floor gently and turns on the water.

He picks me up and I'm already naked except for my underwear, he looks at me and I blush.

"What? I've seen you in les than that!" He says laughing.

"I know..." I say and see he is literally naked.

I pull off my underwear and throw it behind me and he laughs again and steps in the shower.

He takes the bar of soap off the rack and starts washing my body, starting on my arms and going to my belly, which has gotten bigger and ignores my breasts. He starts going further down, ignoring from where my stomach ends to my mid-thighs.

I sigh in annoyance and her hears me...

"So needy" he says giggling, but he brings his hands up and starts rubbing my breasts with both hands.

And as I'm about to moan he dips his head down and kisses me passionately, muffling the sound.

He takes away his one hand and starts rubbing the inside of my thigh, going further up until he gets to my 'you know what' and parts my folds and I moan while still kissing him. He pushes my against the wall of the shower and I feel the need to 'repay' him and I reach out and rub my hand down his length and he growls in my mouth.

We keep rubbing each other until both of our orgasams die out when he and I stop and I smile at him.

"What?" He asks.

"I've never done that before" I say grabbing the shampoo and rubbing it in my hair.

"What, had sex in a shower?" He asks.

"No, me and you did that once, I was talking about me rubbing you" I say blushing.

"Oh, well you're good at it" he says smiling back at me.

We finish washing ourselves and he helps me out and towel dries me off, and I dry him off, and we walk out and when he gets out his shirt I can't help but stare at his abs.

"Like what you see?" He asks snapping me out of my trance, and wiggling his eyebrows to add effect.

"Uhh..." I say blushing.

"Don't worry _girl on fire, _I like what I see too" he says winking and I look down at what I'm wearing and see so far, I only have underwear on, I immediately cover my boobs and he walks over behind me and gets his head close to my ear.

"I think you would look better without the underwear on" he whispers and I blush even darker.

"Oh... I, uhh" I stutter.

"Haha! I was just joking!" He says while laughing.

While he's distracted I slip on a bra that matches my panties and put on some leggings and a v-neck sweater, and he pouts seeing how much clothes I have on.

"Aww, man!" He says and I laugh.

"Hey, shut up! It's winter out!" I say laughing.

"True, want to give me tour of this place?" He asks changing the subject.

"Sure, can you carry me?" I ask.

He's about to answer when I stop him.

"Wait, I have to put my bandages on first" I say grabbing some from my drawer.

I wrap them around my foot and put my socks and shoes on and he lifts me up bridal style and carries me out of the house, to the town square.

"...and over there is the hob, a black market here in twelve, and that's the..." I stop mid sentence and he looks over to where I am looking and we see gale getting whipped right in the middle of the town centre.

**Ohh, another cliff hanger! IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER! I WAS READING OTHER PEOPLE'S FANFICS AND RIGHT NOW I DON'T FEEL ENCOURAGED ENOUGH BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARNT REVIEWING, SO IM NOT SURE IF YOU WANT ME TO KEEP GOING OR YOU JUST WANT ME TO STOP! PLEASE TELL ME YOUR FEELINGS! **


	12. Chapter 12 Rest up

**Hey, sorry for getting emotional last chapter, I just feel like you guys don't care anymore, but hey, I don't care, IM JUST GOING TO KEEP POSTING! Mwahahahahahahaha! I'm insane... **

I run to the front of the crowd, with agonizing pain in my heel, but I get to the front and see I eyes were right, it was gale getting whipped.

I run in front of the person holding the whip, and get lashed on my cheek and I almost black out from the pain, but I hear Haymitch's voice.

"What did you just do?! She has another interview in a few weeks!" He says getting angry.

"Not my problem" a stern voice replies.

"Well, it is now! How am I supposed to explain this!" He says dragging me off the stage.

"Uh, sir that was enough whipping for his crime" a voice from one of the other peace keepers says, as the, I guess new head peace keeper walks off.

We untie Gale and carry him to my house and my mother starts treating him.

She gives me some snow to pit on my cheek, but I'm not her head priority right now.

I feel a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a kiss on my good cheek.

"What happened, you were too fast, all I heard was you scream in pain" he says talking fast and sounding worried.

"Gale got whipped, and I jumped in front of the whip and got whipped on the cheek" I say.

"Oh, are you ok? It doesn't really look like it" he says, fast and worried again.

"Cato, calm down, I'm fine, just a whip on the cheek" I say.

"Ok, sorry" he says slowing down.

I smile at him and take him up to the bedroom, not really wanting to see the damage on Gale.

I plop down in the bed, taking the rag with melted snow on it and throw in on the floor and I take off my jacket, boots, gloves, and my hat.

I look at the clock and see it's already one in the morning.

I look over and see Cato taking off his shirt, and I can't help but stare.

"Katniss, you really need to stop gawking" he says smirking.

"Well, you can't blame me, it's your fault you're just so hot" I say biting my lip.

"Oh Katniss, you are quite wrong; you are the hot one and **I **am the one who usually gawks, I just do it when you're not looking" he says crawling over to me.

As soon as he is close enough to kiss I feel little kick in my stomach, and I start giggling. As soon as I do I hear Cato mutter something like _cock blocker_ and I laugh even harder, but stopping because of the AGONIZING pain of my cheek.

I hold it with my hand, but that only makes it worse and I press on it too hard and I black out, but I feel Cato lift me up in a panic.

I wake up with someone holding an ice pack on my face, or should I say snow pack...

I look up and see gale smiling down at me.

"Good morning Catnip" he says and I giggle a bit.

"Shouldn't it be me holding snow or something on you?" I ask and he laughs a little too.

"Well when I was up, watching you, not creepily, and I could hear you moaning and holding your cheek, so I grabbed some snow and put it on your cheek" he says.

"Oh, well thanks, where's Cato?" I ask.

"He fell asleep" he says.

"Hey, guess what?" He asks me.

"I don't know, what?" I ask.

"I started dating Leevy" he says smiling.

"That's wonderful!" I say about to sit up, but I feel dizzy and I fall back down.

"No no no, you need to take I easy, easier than a yesterday" he says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You running to the front of the crowd, running me to your house" he says.

"You almost broke your ankle" he adds.

"Oh, I was just so worried, you know, best friend getting whipped almost forty times" I say.

"Oh, well take it easy from now on, do you want me to carry you to your room?" He asks.

"Sure, and thanks" I say as Gale picks me up and carries me to my room. We get there and he places me on my bed and kisses me on the top of my head, like something an older sibling would do, and then leaves, and I fall back asleep resting my head on Cato's chest.

**Cato's POV **

I wake up around seven am, and realize today Kat and I are leaving for the victory tour, well mostly her, still nobody knows I'm alive...

I kiss Katniss in the top of her head and she stirs, but falls back asleep.

"Kat, baby you need to get up" I whisper trying not to scare her awake.

Her eyes flutter open, and she even looks cute when she wakes up! She stretches and hopes out of bed, but moans and falls back on to the bed.

"Kat, are you ok?" I ask getting concerned.

"Yeah, just I'm not supposed to do to much walking" she says trying to get up again, but I stop her.

"Kat," I say getting serious. "You need you take it easy, I can carry you" I say getting up.

"Thanks" she says as I carry her to the bathroom.

I set her down, but before she can even turn on the water someone starts knocking on the door, and she hopes over and opens it and I walk behind her and see prim with crutches in her hands, probably for Katniss.

"Oh, thanks prim! Where did you even get these?" She asks taking them.

"Well, some people heard about your injury, and Haymitch found out and got some, so you can walk around more" prim says with a smile.

"Well, tell him I said thanks!" Katniss says.

"Ok, I will!" Prim says walking away, and Katniss closing the door and 'walking' over to the bathroom.

"I guess you won't need me to carry you anymore" I say acting sad.

"You can still carry me, I can just take a shower without you needing to be there" she says.

"Aww, man!" I say, laughing with her laughing with me.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower" she says stepping into the shower, already naked and with the water running, and I walk out of the room.

She walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her waist, with her prefect boobs showing.

Her prep team comes in and already start working on her, and I walk out and see primrose working on some homework.

"Hey prim" I say walk behind her.

"Hi!" She says, "can you help me with my math? It really hard!" She says really fast.

"Sure, I am great at math, what kind of math are you working on?" I ask coping how fast she talks.

"Fractions" she says, and I sit next to her.

Me and her work on her homework, and when we finish Katniss walks out wearing black leggings, and I thin jacket with a furry hood, a scarf around her neck, earmuffs, and boots that go up to her mid-calf with fur around the rim.

I walk over and wrap my hands around her waist and look her in the eyes.

"You look stunning" I say and blushes a light red.

"Thanks..." She says.

We walk to the train, well I walk, she kind of hops with her crutches.

She lets the press take a few pictures, and me and her get on train.

I look down at her belly, and see its gotten smaller, _oh, no! _

**I love cliffhangers, I'm going to try to update every day or ever other day, I will try to update more! Please review, I really want to know if any other people want me to keep going or finish! c:**


	13. Chapter 13 Dreams

**Hey, I'm starting a new story, and it's MLP based so I might be updating less, maybe I'm not sure if I will be doing it but, what ever... You will find out. **

"Katniss, honey?" I ask as soon as the train doors close in front of us.

"Yeah babe?" She says as I lead her to the bedroom.

"Have you looked at your stomach lately? It... It looks, too small" I say and she looks down.

I see a silent tear fall from her eye, that travels down her cheek.

"Wh-what... H-happened?" She asks as I walk over and wipe away her tear.

"I don't, I don't know... Maybe, a _miscarriage_" I say the last part quietly.

"You don't know, I mean maybe, the drugs your mom had to give you might have done it" I added quickly.

She lets a quiet sob escape her lips.

"Honey, we will find out soon enough" I say and she looks up at me with her beautiful 'seam' grey eyes, and I lean in and kiss her on the cheek.

"What would you do if the baby really is gone?" She asks.

"I don't know, but I do know that I would still be there for you, and if it does happen we could have another, that it is if you would want to" I answer and she smiles a sad smile.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen" I say kissing her.

"And I love you, Cato Hart" she says back.

When she stops sobbing I help her clean up and we walk out of the bedroom.

We walk into the dining car and see everyone else has started eating, and me and Kat sit down.

"Hey Katniss, did you know the quell if getting announced after your victory tour" Haymitch says.

"No I didn't, I look forward to it" she says in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes, I heard it was going to be a big, big surprise!" Effie says.

After that Haymitch and I see how Katniss is just picking at her food, so we try to make conversation with her, but she just keeps pushing it off or answer questions with one word replies. This goes on all through dinner and when we finish Katniss and I walk out and I grab her by the wrists and pull her to make her look me in the eyes.

Her eyes are filled with sadness, and they lack that beautiful tint of blue.

"Kat honey, whats wrong?" I ask still looking her dead in the eyes.

"No, I feel so, empty. I lost my child because of my stupid actions. I wish I never would have gone into the forest! And what makes it worse is the fact that in a few weeks I'm going to have to sleep with a bunch of freaks!" She says as her calm demeanor fades quickly.

"Katniss, if I could stop what you have to do I would, if I had the choice for it to be me instead of you I would, and it's not your fault that you went into the forest to blow off some steam, or what ever you went out there to do, but do not say that this is because of 'your stupid actions' because that's not stupid to go out there to be alone and think" I say staying calm, and she collapses in my arms and I carry her to our room and lay her down.

"And Katniss? I just want you to know that no matter what you have to do, I love you and I always will" I say laying next to her as she falls asleep on top of me.

"I love you too" she murmurs before fully falling asleep.

**(in Cato's dream) **

_Running, that's all I'm doing is running. _

_I finally stop and when I do I come face to face with a mutation that towers over me, it has my blonde fur and Katniss's grey-blue eyes. _

_It only takes me a matter of seconds to realize that it's the mutt of our child. _

_I start running until I stop at the edge of a cliff, but the mutt doesn't stop and it comes and knocks me off the edge and I fall thrashing around until I hit the bottom.  
_

I wake up before I really die though.

I open my eyes and see Katniss leaning over me with a concerned look on her face.

"I'm sorry Kat, did I wake you?" I ask as she lays back down.

"Yeah, but it's ok, I was having a nightmare too" she says and I wrap my arms around her and I feel her trembling below me.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I don't want to talk about it, what happened in yours?" She asks.

"I was running from a mutt that pushed me off a cliff" I say leaving out the part that it looked like what our child would have look like.

"That explains why you were thrashing around" she says.

"Oh, sorry" I say feeling embarrassed.

"It's ok, just go back to bed" she says, and I do.

**hey guys, I'm not going to do that story I was telling you about, but I might be doing a shipping of Gloss and Katniss, I don't know why but I feel like people don't pair those two enough, so I thought I might try, do you think it is going to be a good idea? I think it will be... Sorry about how long this authors note is, and how short the chapter... IM SO SORRY**


	14. Chapter 14 Finnick's POV

Hey,** I think this chapter is going to be completely Finnick's POV. Also don't forget after I finish this story, I'm going to take a break from writing, but after my break I'm going to start up again and do a story about Katniss and gloss... I just feel like there isn't enough of them! **

**Finnick's POV **

God it's been a month or so since me and Kat kissed and I can't stop thinking about it! I probably wouldn't be thinking like this if Annie didn't leave me for some man-whore!

_I wish I could have Katniss for myself_- Stop thinking like that! She is happy with Cato! If only _I _could be good enough for her-

"Finnick!" Johanna's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Yes?" I say.

"I was, um... Uh, can I stay, at your... Uh, house?" She asks obviously nervous.

"Sure, but why?" I ask.

"Well, my ex-boyfriend broke up with me and kicked me out" she says with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh, well come on, lets get to seven and then back here to four" I say walking her to the train and getting on.

She falls asleep and I am left in my thoughts again, because I obviously can't sleep without having wet dreams... I feel like such a terrible person for having dreams like that, but I can't help it!

I mean I am a man, and she is so beautiful, not only that but she is also funny, and always so determined even when the world turns it's back in her she always finds a way to get it to turn back around.

And not to mention her eyes, her beautiful grey blue eyes, that when she laughs has a spark of happiness. Her eyes when she is sad are plain grey, it makes me want to comfort her, like when we video chatted for the first time, her eyes were so dull and when my manly instincts came in and I accidentally looked at her boobs and she laughed and her eyes sparkled with a tint of blue.

_so beautiful._

she always is. I still wish she was a little older, then I could confess my lo- like for her, I don't _love_ her. Do I? I mean like I said, she is beautiful on the inside-out. I feel like she likes me too, but like she said in kind of like a father figure to her, probably because of how protective I can be. But she also said my lips were kiss-able like hers.

_What am I thinking? _

Katniss is still a little girl! Well, she is pregnant, and she has to go through what I go through...

Poor girl, she's pregnant, a prostitute, and she's probably very self-conscious.

I feel like, am I'm so ashamed of myself for this, it would be ok with me if me and her got together. I mean we are so alike, and even I saw how Cato didn't trust her, even though he should have known that she wouldn't be un-faithful. Even I know she wouldn't do _that_ with _me_. I mean if I was with her I would trust her not to have sex with someone else while I'm 'dead' she would probably morn then never trust to get with someone else, fearing that they would also die. See, I know Katniss too well, if only she knew...

If only she knew Cato doesn't know shit about her.

I finally fall asleep, and I'm right, I did have a wet dream about her. And I feel ashamed. How my mind could take advantage of her like that... It was just a dream!

The train is almost to seven, so I wake Johanna and she gets up.

"What?" She asks in an annoyed tone.

"We are almost to seven" I say and her face lights up, probably happy to see home again.

"Really? When?" She asks.

"In like five minutes, so pack the things you brought" I say as she gets up and grabs her suitcase.

As she finishes packing the train stops and we get off.

"Ok, go grab your stuff" I say as we get to her house.

°()° like hall and hour later °()°

She finishes packing and we get back in the train.

"I'm going back to sleep" Johanna says laying down. Which leaves me in my thoughts again.

I mean, what if Cato broke Katniss's heart and-well if her dd I would break him- but would she come to me? She did say I was her best friend, great friend zoned...

What if I wad able to get her, what would I do? I mean we are both victors so we both have the nightmares, except me last night, I both hope, and not hope, I have that dream again!

The dream felt so real, what if it was? That's all life is about, the what ifs.

I fall asleep finally after thinking for almost two hours and I have another wet dream. I really need to stop thinking about Katniss before bed...

When I wake up it's around noon, we should be at four in about an hour, I should wake Jo up.

"Jo, wake up, we have an hour before we get to four, and I would like to get some lunch" I say and she groans and sits up.

"Let me get ready and I'll be out in a minute" she says walking to the bathroom.

She comes out five minutes later in jeans a long sleeved shirt and some regular shoes.

We walk to the dining car and eat food, when we finish the train stops and I help her carry her bags to my house.

I walk in and the stench of blood and roses full my nose, I look around and see a little card on the table with the times of my appointments, I look at the one and it says I have one at two, shit! I have to get ready!

I run up stairs and put on some nice clothes tell Jo where I'm going and I sprint out the door.

**Hmm, will Finnick be late? Who the hell cares! I don't, so I'm not putting it, by the way when I write my next story I'm going to use this idea I got from this other story I read where MockingJays are human hybrids and they are regular humans just with wings, but yeah I like the idea so *SPOILER* **

**Katniss is going to be a 'MockingJay' in my next story with gloss... **

**Bye guys! c:**


	15. Chapter 15 anxious

Hey,** so yeah I changed the summary BECAUSE I WANTED TO. **

**Just kidding, I did it FOR THE SPOILERS! **

Katniss's POV

All the districts are the same, except five; I'm so anxious for going to four.

"Kat? You look like you are going to squeeze that pillow to death" Cato says laughing.

I look down and see I'm squeezing the pillow with excitement.

"Oh, sorry" I say putting the pillow down.

"It's ok, I know you're just nervous at seeing your best friend again" he says.

"Yeah, it's been so long" I say laying back down in bed.

"You and him don't have anything going on, right?" He asks getting serious.

"Cato, drop it, he and I did APSOLUTLY nothing while you were 'dead'" I say getting irritated.

"Sorry, it's just a beautiful girl and a handsome sex object, you never know what could happen" Cato says.

"Well, something did happen..." I say regretting it, should I tell him about the kiss?

"What did he do?" He asks having a mix of hurt and anger in his voice.

"... He helped me mourn" I say and I feel him relax in my arms.

"You sure that's _all_ that happened?" He asks, and I swear I'm about to face palm.

"Cato you were pretty much dead for only a couple months, I don't think I even _could_ get over you that quickly" I say and he sighs a sigh of relief.

"Ok, I'm really, really sorry about asking so much, I just, it's just, like I said a beautiful girl and handsome man, still sorry for asking," he says kissing my forehead.

"It's ok Cato, if it were me in that situation I would have been the same way if it were you and cashmere," I say trying to hide the hurt in my voice if that really did happen, it doesn't work of course.

"Katniss I wouldn't be able to live without you, I mean I nearly went bezerk when they said I had to wait another few days to see you, you are just... So... Irrisitable..." He says attacking my neck with kisses.

He starts to nibble on the spot he was just kissing, then he started sucking on it and I moaned fairly loud.

"Cato..." I moaned out.

He pull his head up and I pouted.

"Are you going to let me sleep or are you going to keep me up all night?" I ask with a suductive tone of voice.

"Well it depends on if you want to be up all night," he says pulling me down, again and attacking bare breasts.

"I would love to stay up all night," I say and I nibbles on my nipple.

(=) sex, sex, and MORE sex! (=)

After he pulls out I am panting and I don't think I'm going to stop, ever. He is sooooo good! (No sarcasm!)

"So you enjoyed me?" He asked winking as he slid the condom off his dick.

"Yes, you. Are. Amazing," I say and he lays back down next to me.

"Thanks, but not nearly as good as you," He says as I lay my head on his chest feeling all the hickys he gave me.

"Thanks, tomorrow I think I'm going to show these marks off, but not during my speech," I say and I feel him chuckle.

"Why, to make guys jealous they can't have you?" He asks with a smirk on his face.

"Actullay to make the _girls_ jealous that they can't have you, because you're all mine!" I say pouncing on him.

"Haha, yes I am, and you're... Mine!" he says attacking my neck again.

"Cato!" I say sounding like a child. "I think five is enough!" I say trying to keep down a laugh.

"Why not six and then we can go back to bed?" he asks already sucking on my pressure point.

"Fine, but no more than that!" I say, and when he thinks there will deffinetly be a another hicky he stops.

"Finally, now to bed," I say and he and I lay down an fall back asleep, to more nightmares for me.

_I'm sitting in the meadow watching as the day transforms from day to night, as soon as it becomes night I try to get up but someone is holding me down. I look around to see who is hiding me down and I see it's peeta, he looks really mad. "Peeta, what's wrong?" I ask with concern written all over my face. "Nothing, just the fact that you left me to die and joined the careers, I saved you Katniss! I loved you so much! And you just left me to go on my own!" He says pushing down so hard on my shoulders until I feel him dislocate them. "PEETA!" I yell out in pain. I start crying and I feel him slap me. "Suck it up, you have no reason to cry" he says and he grabs a spear out from behind him. "Peeta" I sob. "What are you doing?" I ask still sobbing. "Going to give you what you deserve" he says piercing me in the heart with the spear._

I wake up with a bloodcurdling scream that probably woke up half the population of the world.

"What's wrong? What happened? Are you ok?" Cato asks me obviously very, very worried.

"I.. I'm fine, just a bad dream" I say not wanting to go into details.

"That was more than just a bad dream, at first I heard you yell out 'peeta' and then I heard sobbing, and then a bloodcurdling scream, what happened?" he asks again.

"I had a dream, no nightmare, where peeta pinned me down, dislocated my shoulders blaming me for his death, and then him slowly piercing my heart with a spear, laying in the meadow where me and gale would hang out all the time" I say not including too many details.

"It's not your fault, if I could have prevented his death, then I would have but then again I didn't even know him" he says pulling me down again and wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

He kisses my cheek and lays his head on my shoulder.

"Love you" he mumbles.

"Love you too" I mumble back, and I fall asleep again, but without nightmares.

**So, about my next story, I'm going to take two week break after I finish this and then I'm going to start it, remember these important details, Katniss is a MockingJay, which is a hybrid, she is a normal human but with beautiful wings, and she gets paired up with gloss, BECAUSE NO ONE WANTS TO WRITE ABOUT THESE TWO EVEN THOUGH THEY WOULD MAKE A GREAT COUPLE! **

**Peace **

**-Kristen (You can call me Krissti for short if you want)**


	16. Chapter 16 Spaced Apart

Hia** guys! This chapter I'm going to drop the bomb that I added to the summary, I** **LOVE ****SPOILERS! **

**Cato's POV **

I wake up to Katniss sobbing again, but she's asleep.

"Kat honey, what's wrong?" I ask lightly shaking her awake.

She sniffles and her eyes flutter open.

"What?" she asks tiredly.

"Why were you sobbing? What happened?" I ask.

"Just, uh just a bad dream" she says laying back down, she must have sat up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask and she shakes her head and shutters, probably another peeta dream...

"Ok, well try to go back to bed, you still have a few more hours before you have to be up" I say and I feel her eyes shut on my bare chest. (**her eyelashes fluttered against his chest**)

When I wake up I see Katniss getting dressed, so I sneak up on her and kiss her cheek. She squeals and the blushes.

"Cato, go get dressed, we will be in four in two hours and I would like to get breakfast before we get there" she says.

"Ok" I say running an jumping into the shower.

I come out in a towel around my waist and see what Kat is wearing. She is wearing a sea green strapless dress that hugs her body and goes halfway down her thighs, and her hair in loose curls and shoes that match the color of her dress.

"Do I look ok?" she asks.

"Y-yeah you look great" I say hugging her, she blushes at the fact that I'm only wearing a thin fluffy towel.

**Finnick's POV **

Oh god, how am I supposed to tell Katniss the news Snow told me a few moments ago?

I keep pacing back and forth, and I think Johanna is getting dizzy but I don't care! This is both what I've kind of wanted and totally what I was fearing of happening!

Snow says since Cato is "out of the picture" that me and Katniss should get together because we are both the most wanted people in Panem!

What if she hates me because of this, thank god our mayor is out of the district for a few days so her and Cato can stay here.

I snapped out of my thoughts by someone knocking on the door.

I jog from the living room to the door and open it to see Cato with Katniss snuggling up next to him, she is so short it's cute!

"Hey Finnick, we heard your mayor is out of four for a while and we were wondering if we could stay here with you" Katniss says with a wink, while Cato isn't looking, and I grin and nod.

"Thanks!" She says, but then her mood changes from happy to sad; probably because of her pregnancy.

"Uhh, Finnick can I talk to you real quick?" She asks pulling me into the kitchen.

"Sure what is it?" I ask, with the smile not leaving my face.

"I... I lost the baby" she says as a silent tear rolls down her cheek.

"What? How?" I ask pulling her into an embrace.

"Well, I went to the woods and when I came back to the fence it was on, like it never is, and I jumped from a twenty five foot branch, landed on my heel and the stuff my mother gave me to heal made me have miscarriage" she says as I wipe away her tears.

"That's awfu-"

"Katniss! What are you doing?!" Cato yells angrily, and Kat weeps harder.

"Cato, I tol-"

"Told him what? That you would rather cry to him than me?" He asks getting more angry by the second.

"No! I told him about my miscarriage! And thinking about it made me sob and he hugged me being the _nice_ guy he is!" She yells back as more tears escape her eyes and spill down her cheeks.

"Kat-" he starts.

"No! Don't even start with the 'I'm sorrys' because it won't work! I... I c-cant believe you didn't trust me!" He half yells half sobs while screeching it at him.

"Katniss, you remember what I said last night, I get over protective and I'm sorry for that" he says.

If only Katniss knew that I would trust her...

"You know what? I can't deal with you right now! I'm going to go take a walk, don't follow" she says walking out.

"Kat-" he starts.

"Give her some space, she needs it, with the baby gone and you yelling at her, she just needs to be alone for now" I say.

"Oh well, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make her mad, it's just my stupid jealousy!" He says walking to the living room where Johanna is sitting.

"I have to, I have an 'appointment' to go to" I yell through the house.

I walk out of the house to where I know Katniss will be, I don't have another appointment and Jo knows that, but Cato doesn't.

I walk up to the beach and see it is empty; except for Katniss sitting at where the water ends, crying her eyes out.

I walk over to her and see she has her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees, and I her a faint sobbing noise coming from her.

"Katniss?" I ask and she looks up for a moment, but puts her head back down.

"What?" She asks.

"I just wanted to know if you were ok" I ask sitting next to her.

"No, I'm not ok, obviously Cato doesn't trust me around you, what am I going to do?" She asks.

"Well, if he doesn't trust you then he doesn't deserve you" I answer truthfully.

"No, I know he is just stressed about my well being, but if he keeps acting like this that might just happen" she says finally looking me in the eyes.

Her eyes are dull, with the spark of happiness completely sucked out of them, they are blank grey, not even a hind of blue, I've never seen her this depressed.

"Kat-" I cut myself off being I don't want to tell her it's ok, it's not ok.

We sit there staring deeply into each others eyes, until I lean in and she does also.

I kiss her passionately until I feel myself being picked up but something, or should I say someone.

"Cato-" Katniss starts.

"No! You were kissing him! What the hell Kat?! I thought you went on a walk to clear your mind, but noooo you went to make-out with my replacement!" He yells at her, I'm so fucking stupid! Why did I kiss her!

"Well at lease he came to comfort me! At lease he doesn't yell at me when I embrace another male! I know he's not my boyfriend but still! Sometimes I feel like you just want me for my body and not to actually love me!" she yells back and Cato looks utterly shocked.

"Katniss, I didn't know you thought like that, I, I'm so sorry" he says hugging her and with her sobbing on his shoulder.

"I thought you knew how much I love you" he says. And I hear Katniss mumble '_yeah right_' under her breath.

He pulls away and leads her back to my house and I follow close behind, until I pass them and make it to my house first.

As soon as we get there Cato tells Katniss he is going to bed and I lead him to the guest room where they will be staying.

I see Jo slip down the hall and I think she is just going to her room to leave us alone.

"Kat, I have something to tell you" I say as she sits down next to me on the couch in the living room.

"What?" She asks surfing through the channels.

"Well I got a visit from snow today, and, and well he said that, uh, me and you have to become couple for the cameras" I say as quickly as I can, and the freezes and drops the remote.

**Another cliffhanger... I changed the name of this story because I got a grand idea (I love sounding fancy!) well if you re-read the summary it kinda tells why I changed the name from 'He's Alive?' To the other name, so yeah... PLOT TWIST! **

**-Kristen (Krissti!)**


	17. Chapter 17 Forgiven

**A/N: Ok, I got a few reviews about last chapter and I'm sorry, I know this is a catoniss story and not Finnicknis. (Or how ever you spell it) and it will in the end become a catoniss, it's just with all the stress about staying at Finnick's house (for Cato) and he thinks Katniss is going to completely cheat on hi. (Which won't happen) but twe kiss was all Finnick (sorry to Finnick fans) and Katniss went along with it for some reason. Is that enough information? **

Katniss's POV

"W-what?" is the only sound that can come out of my mouth.

"I'm so, so sorry Kat" Finnick says.

"It's not your fault, but how can I patch things up with Cato? And the kiss! He'll never forgive me!" I say jumping off the couch.

"Go and see if he's awake, if he is, say you're sorry, then he might, MIGHT forgive you" Finnick says.

"Thank you" I say walking down the hall.

I walk into the room me and Cato are sharing and see he is awake and sitting up in bed.

"Cato?" I ask and he looks strait at me.

"What?" He asks obviously still mad.

"I- I'm so sorry, Finnick was the one who started leaning in, and I don't know why I did too, could you ever forgive me?" I ask and looks me strait in the eyes, walks up and gives me a big hug.

"Of course I can, I was just about to go and ask you if you would forgive me" he says with tears fresh in his eyes.

"Why would you be saying sorry to me? You did nothing wrong" I say tearing up a bit also.

"For getting so mad, when I know how much Finnick likes you" he says.

"Finn doesn't like me, he just likes to protect me, like the father I always wanted, that I had for awhile but-" I get cut off by him kissing me passionately, pouring all the hurt and anger he felt into it.

I pull away a few minutes later panting.

"Best... Way... To tell... Me.. To... Shut up" I say between breaths.

He smiles and takes me back to the living room with his arm around my shoulders, and my arm around his waist, resting my head on his arm. I hate how tall he is sometimes!

"Good, you two made up, and probably made out" Johanna says.

"Oh, haha" I say.

Finn looks at me and raises an eyebrow asking "did you tell him?" Silently, and I shake me head no.

"Hey Cato?" I ask and he looks down at me, as if asking "what?"

"Could I talk to you privately?" I ask in a hushed tone, and he nods his head, while I take him back to the room.

"What is it Kat?" He asks.

"Well, um... President Snow visited Finn before we got here, and well, he said Finn and I ha e to become a couple for the cameras, it doesn't have to be too intamite, just enough so the capital thinks we are together" I say the last part as slowly as I can.

"What?! Why?!" He asks clenching his fists so tight he knuckles turn white.

"It because me and him are both the most wanted people in Panem, I'm sorry" say and he looks like he's ready to either punch a hole in the wall and give me hug and say 'its alright'.

"Only for the cameras?" He asks.

"Yes, and when there arn't any cameras I'm all yours" I say and he grins.

"Why are you so happy?" I ask cracking a smile.

"Just the fact that when the victory tour is over, after a few days or so I can have you all to myself again" he says hugging me.

"You're not mad?" I ask.

"I'm still pissed but that doesn't mean I can't be a little happy that in a few weeks everything will be normal" he says.

"Well, not exactly, he will probably move in with us, but that's both a good thing and a bad thing though" I say almost regretting it, almost.

"Why is it a good thing?" He asks.

"Because we both have the same things hanging over our heads, we are boh sold, which isn't a good thing, and we both have nightmares about the same type of things" I say and his eyes soften a bit.

" that's a good thing how?" He asks.

"I don't know, I just think I will feel better knowing that someone has to go through the same things as me" I say.

"Oh, well lets get back out to the living room" he says leaving the room. _  
_

I follow close behind.

**Cato's POV (How he saw everything since the beginning of this chapter) **

Ugh! I can't sleep, maybe I can find a way to get Katniss to forgive me.

I just wish Finnick didn't like her so much, I can tell the way he looks at her when she's not looking, I don't blame him she is so beautiful, and I love the way her eyes sparkle.

Maybe when things go back to normal I could finally propose to her...

I wonder if she would say-

"Cato?" She asks sounding nervous.

"What?" I ask, sounding like I'm still mad.

"I- I'm so sorry, Finnick was the one who started leaning in, and I don't know why I did too, could you ever forgive me?" She asks, and I walk over and give her a big hug.

"Of course I can, I was just about to go and ask is you would forgive me" I say with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Why would you be saying sorry to me? You did nothing wrong" she says tearing up a bit also.

"For getting so mad, when I know how much Finnick likes you" I say.

"Finn doesn't like me, he just likes to protect me, like the father I always wanted, that I had for awhile but-" I cut her off by kissing her passionately, pouring all the hurt and anger I felt into it.

She pulls away a few minutes later panting.

"Best... Way... to tell... Me... To.. Shut up" she sas between breaths.

0"0 Later after they go into the living room 0"0

"did you tell him?" Johanna asks.

"Yes, and he took it pretty well" Kat says.

"Hey kitty?" I purr into Kat's ear.

"Wha?" She asks.

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to make up even more" I purr in her ear, and she blushes.

I pick her up and take her back into the room.

"HEY! PLEASE DON'T FUCK ON MY BED!" Finn yells across the house, and me and Kat crack up laughing.

"We don't need a bed for this..." I tell Kat as lightly push her onto the ground, and pull her pants down.

"Hehe, Cato!" She says trying to sound intimidating, but she's laughing so it doesn't really work.

"C'mon, I know you love this" I say and she blushes darker.

"Ok..." She says, and I take it as permission to continue.

I pull down her dark blue panties and put her legs on my shoulders.

I dive my head down and lick in between her folds, she moans softly. I keep licking until I know she's about to orgasam start sucking her clit, throughout her orgasam I lick and suck and she moans, a lot.

"That's a first" I say and she looks at me questionably.

"What is?" She asks, getting ready to shower.

"You squirted me" I say and she blushes embarrassed.

"Sorry..." She says.

"No, I liked it" I say, and she smiles, looking accomplished.

"Well, I'm going to shower, and then I'm going to bed" she says walking to the bathroom that connects to the room.

After a few minutes I hear her moan again.

I walk into the bathroom to see what happened.

"What just happened?" I ask.

"I guess when I squirted it made me sensitive..." She says, and I know she's blushing again.

"Ok, well hurry up" I say an walk out if the bathroom.

She comes out a few minutes later with a towel wrapped just under her arms.

She walks over to her suitcase and grabs out some black lacy panties and a matching bra.

She puts it on and lays down in bed, I lay down next to her and pull her close to me.

"Love you, goodnight" she says.

"Love you too" I say and fall asleep.

**A/N: if this chapter, or the last authors note didn't answer your questions the PM me, I really want to please my readers and Followers! You guys are like my family, just minus seeing your faces! **

**-Krissti**


	18. Chapter 18 Swimming Fun

**So, don't forget, ask me questions if you don't get what I'm saying in some of my chapters. c: **

**Finnick's POV**

I can't believe I just ruined Kat's relationship, obviously-

I'm cut out of my thoughts by someone moaning fairly loud, damn!

After a few minutes it stops, and after a few more minutes I hear another one and no more.

Damn, they still did it! Score man...

**Katniss's POV **

I wake up feeling refreshed, no nightmares I don't know why but I feel so different...

Oh yeah, in a few days I'm going to become both a capital whore and I'm going to fake a romance with Finnick...

I get out of bed and I feel Cato move around a bit before jumping up, posited to kill.

"Cato, relax I'm just getting up to get breakfast" I say and he relaxes.

"Sorry, I'm a light sleeper" he says and falls back down on the bed.

"So am I" I say.

"If you're going out there to eat, are going to put some clothes on?" He asks joking around.

"Yeah..." I say blushing.

I walk over to my suitcase and grab a button down shirt and some shorts.

I hear Cato whistle, and I blush darker.

"Hey!" I say laughing.

He looks over at me, already dressed, and winks.

"Come on let's get some food" I say trying to get him to stop.

"Ok" he says.

We walk out and see Finn and Jo are already awake.

"Hey Finn" I say and he looks relived I'm not mad.

"Hey Kat" he says and smiles.

"What cha' makin?" I ask.

"Clam chowder" Johanna answers.

"Yum, can't wait till it's done" I say sitting down at the table.

"Only a few more minutes" he says and I smile.

Good to know we both 'forgot' about that kiss.

:": Few minutes later :":

Finn pours some chowder in four bowls and hands us each one and keeps one for himself.

"Mm, this is really good" Cato says.

"Thanks, I've been making it since I was eleven" Finn says.

After we finish someone comes and knocks on the door, I walk over and answer it.

"Why, hello Effie, what brings my you here?" I ask using my manners.

"Why Katniss, I'm here it bring you your prep team, you have to give your speech here in a few hours and I wouldn't want you to be late" she says and when she finishes my prep team comes over behind her.

Effie moves aside and when they see me Octavia squeals and gives me a hug.

"Hey guys" I say as they push me into a spare bedroom.

Since it was just yesterday morning when they last waxed almost all my hair off all they have to do is put my make up on, and then take me to Cinna.

After they finish Cinna comes in with a bag that I'm guessing has my dress in it. He gives me a hug and brushes his lips against my forehead and hands me the dress.

It aqua like the one I got here in, but it's strapless and hugs my body until it gets to my hips and then it kind of puffs out.

After I put the dress on I look in the mirror, my eye shadow is blue and I have clear lipgloss on, other than that I'm pretty much at beauty base zero. My hair in half up, like Clove's hair was for the interviews, and I have green heels.

"Oh, Cinna, it's beautiful!" I squeal and hug him again, and he walks out, with me following close behind.

When I walk out the boys' jaws drop open and Johanna looks at me with awe.

"Do I look ok?" I ask, I already know I look at least ok, but I want to see their reaction.

"Ye-yeah you look amazing" Cato stutters.

"Ok, well I have to get going, don't want to be late!" I say walking out, Cato follows close behind though.

"You know you still have an hour before you have to give your speech, right?" He asks.

"Yes, I just wanted to go on a walk" I say.

"Ok, well can I come with?" He asks.

"Well, you're already with me so I would say yes" I say laughing.

"Oh, right!" He says laughing with me.

"Hey Cato guess what" I say smiling.

"What?" He asks after he stops laughing.

"Well, cinna made this dress half bathing suit, all I have to do is twirl and I'm wearing a bathing suit" I state proudly.

"More twirling? Jeez Fire Girl!" He jokes.

"You're calling me that again? Well, it's better than Kitty" I say.

Aftet a few more minutes of joing around I'm rushed up the steps to the platform in the middle of their town square.

After my speech I get off the stage and see Cato and Finn waiting in their swimming trunks, and Johanna in her bikini.

We all walk over to the beach and I kick off my heels, relived that I don't have to put them on again until six, which is in four hours.

"Aren't you going to take off your dress?" Finn asks.

"Yeah just give me a second" I say.

I start to twirl and I see the flames start at my knees and go up until I'm only in a two piece that is aqua like the dress.

"Wow" I hear Finn say, and I roll my eyes.

"Ok I have exactly four hours of down time, are we going to get started or not?" I ask.

"Sure" Cato says.

"Well, I don't want to get wet just yet, Kat want to tan with me, you really need to" Johanna says and I nod and set down a towel on the sandy beach.

Her and I lay down soaking up the sun until I doze off for a few minutes until someone picks me up and runs to the water.

I look behind me and see Finn was the one who is holding me and I look over to my right and see Cato got Johanna. I can't stop laughing and Johanna looks like she could murder both of them right here.

"Oh, haha" I say sarcastically.

"Oh, I know you enjoined it" Finnick says with a cocky smile.

"Oh shut up" I say as both the boys disappear under water.

After that I'm lifted out of the water on someone's shoulders. I look down and see Cato looking up at me like he's enjoying himself, I look I front of me and see Finn now has Johanna.

"Cato! Put me down!" I whined like a child, which earned a chuckle from him.

"What's the magic word?" He asks in a mocking tone.

"Put me the fuck down" Johanna says, she must be in the exact same situation as me.

"Yeah, what she said" I say pouting like a child.

"Now, that's not very nice, now is it?" He asks mocking me.

I do the only thing that I think will get him to put me down; I lean my head down and kiss him as passionately as I can while I'm upside down. I pull away after someone clears their throat.

"How did you get him to just do what you say?" Johanna asks as Cato puts me down.

"I have my ways..." I say biting my lip, as both boy's stare at me, while me and Johanna laugh our asses off.

After I finish laughing I dive under water and stay down there swimming, testing my skills at swimming while under water.

I guess I'm under for longer than I should have been because Cato pulls me out looking at me worriedly. I keep holding my breath to see his reaction but I finally give in and let my breath out.

"You had me so worried" Cato finally says.

"Don't do that again" he adds.

"What? Hold my breath or breathe?" I ask.

"Both, neither, I don't know" he says and I laugh again.

Johanna and I both get out of the water to finish what we started.

After we know the boys are doing god knows what, we go back into the water silently and swim under water until we get to their legs and we both jump up onto their backs and the scream.

When they do they jump closer to each other and me and Johanna laugh and give each other a high five.

"Oh haha, nice one" Finn says.

"I know right!" I say sounding like a teenager, which makes everyone laugh.

After more swimming, pranks on each other, and more jokes we all get out and get ready for dinner.

I put on a dark blue dress that hugs my body until my mid thigh where it ends, it is also strapless because I guess it's really hot here in four, I never really felt it though. I also have blue heels that match my dress. My hair is down and in waves over my shoulders with just a little make up to cover my 'beauty marks'.

I walk out and the boy's jaws almost hit the floor, again.

I get into my most suductive pose with a sexy smile.

"What? Like what you see?" I ask and both if the boys blush and Johanna starts laughing her ass off.

She's wearing a dress almost identical to mine, but her's is green with green heels and her hair is in tight curls instead of loose waves like mine.

Both of the men are wearing suits with ties that match their dates' dresses which means Cato: dark blue tie, and Finn: green tie.

"Let's go, we have... Half an hour to get there" I state.

Finnick and I aren't 'dating' until we get to the capital, so that means his tie matches Jo's dress. Apparently they started dating, and I still have no idea what kind of bribing it took to get her into a dress...

Dinner is normal, we eat, dance, and talk I let a few people get pictures with me, and thankfully no one recognizes Cato.

After dinner we (Finn, Jo, Cato, and me) all go back to the house and pack our things, leaving out some clothes for tomorrow, since Finn is about to be living with me he coming on the rest of the tour with me, and so is Johanna.

We sleep at Finn's house and in the morning we go to district three.

When Cato and I get our rooms I take off my dress and stay in my underclothes and he takes off his suit, leaving him in his boxers, and we fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Ok, in a few chapters I might be ending this story, maybe. Also, yes this story does have a little Jonnick, or Finhanna, or what ever it is. **

**Finn does still have feelings for Kat, but he knows she can't love him... Poor guy but he can still be happy with Johanna, right? **

**Hugs and kisses! (-*-) (don't ask...) **

**-Krissti **


	19. Chapter 19 Heartfelt

**Here's next chapter... Oh yeah! Do you guys want me to write the story with the quell they cannoned or one that I already have in mind? Because I aim please but I already have a few ideas that I can use for the quell... **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I swear I'm going insane... **

**Cato's POV **

I wake up feeling something wet on my cheeks.

I wasn't crying then who-

My question is answered by a sob the emits from Katniss's mouth. I slightly shake her awake and her eyes flutter open.

"Are you ok?" I ask, but that's a rhetorical question; we both know the answer, she broken and I hope I'm at least slowly picking up her pieces.

"Yes. No. I don't know anymore" she says pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her head in them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask in my most caring voice.

She looks up to me and weakly smiles, but that's enough to make it to her eyes, they have just the tiniest spark of blue that sometimes I feel like only I can see.

"Sure, it was another dream where someone blamed me for their death, this one was clove, she was screaming at me saying that it's my fault she died, and if I was quicker to get her up she could have lived, that's not the worst part though, she also said that it was my fault that you 'died' and that's when I lost it and started sobbing and she threw a knife in the back of my head and right before I died she said that she was getting pay back" Kat says with more tear streaming down her face.

"Kat, it's not your fault that I, or clove 'died', you're just blaming yourself because its easier to blame yourself because there is no one else to blame other than you know who, and you can't blame him without getting punished" I say with tears in my eyes but I blink them away because I need to be strong for her.

I lean over, hug her and kiss the top of her head.

"Cato, sometimes you don't even know how much I need you, you keep me sane and partially strong, how can you do it? Stay strong for me and still have room in yourself to love me, how come I don't I just become a bother to you?" She asks and I almost scoff, almost.

"Katniss I do know how much you need me, because that's how much I need you, you're the reason I am sane, to keep you sane, and I stay strong for you because I know you need me to and I still have room to love you because you are my life without you I am nothing, and you will never become a bother to me, you give me someone to care for, before the games I would take care of myself and myself only, it was boring and lonely, with you I have someone to look after and it also keeps me sane" I say as I let a few tears slip and so does she.

I hug her tighter and we just sit there embraced in each other's arms when she finally speaks up.

"That's the first time you ever really opened up to me" she says.

"Thank you" she adds.

"Really? For what?" I ask.

"You made me truly feel special" she says.

"Love you" I say.

"Love you too" she says laying back down and we fall asleep with my arms wrapped protectively around her.

^*^next morning^*^

This time I wake up on my own, she is still sleep and my arms are still wrapped around her.

I quietly get out of bed and this time she jumps out posited to kill, but she yelps out in pain and falls back on the bed.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"No, I haven't been using my crutches very much and my foot isn't completely healed yet, and I twisted my ankle yesterday so that doesn't really help, could you pass them over here?" She asks.

"Sure" I say as I walk other and hand them to her.

"Thanks" she says as I grab all of our stuff and walk out of the door to our room, and see Finn and Jo are already ready (**LOL**)

"Ready?" I ask and everyone nods their heads and we walk out.

We get on the train and I go and set Kat and mine's stuff (**I wasn't sure how to put that...**)

I see Finn do the same for his and Jo's stuff.

I walk to the door but stop when I hear the girls start talking, I know I shouldn't be listening to them, but I want know what girls usally talk about.

"So how has your day been so far?" I hear Johanna ask Kat.

"Painful, but other than that good" I hear Katniss say.

"Guess what Cato said to me last night!" Katniss squeals, is she about to tell Johanna about how I am with her?

"What? He didn't say anything mean did he?" She asks.

"No, he said some really nice things, but he said that he likes taking care of me, and that I'm not a bother to him after all" Kat says.

"See, you were worried for nothing" Johanna says and when I walk in they change the subject quickly to something about what dress they should wear in the capital.

"Hey girls, would you like anything to drink?" I ask and Johanna gives Kat a look and them they both say "sure" at the same time, then they start laughing their asses off.

I walk into the bar car and grab four glasses and fill two of them with champaign, one with vodka, and the other with white liquor, which I have learned is Finnick's favorite.

I walk out and give Johanna the vodka, when Finn walks out I give him the liquor, give Katniss one of the glasses of champaign, and keep the other for myself.

"How did you know this is my favorite?" Both Katniss and Johanna ask at the same time and start laughing their asses off, again.

"Kat, because I know almost everything about you, and Jo, because Finnick says you're quite fond of vodka" I say fancy like which earns a giggle from both girls.

"Thanks" they all say at the same time, and we all start laughing.

We drink until around one when we are all slightly drunk, except Katniss, she's a little more than all of us because this is her first time drinking this much, so I carry her to the room and tuck her into bed and kiss her forehead, as soon as I leave I hear her quietly snoring.

**Short chapter, I know but wasn't it soooooooo cute in the beginning, I actually started tearing up while writing! So cute! **

**Higs and kisses (-*-) (don't ask) **

**-Krissti**


	20. Chapter 20 District Two

**Ok, I choose the quell, I'm doing my own idea for the quell... You will find out soon... **

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok now I know I'm totally insane... **

**Katniss's POV **

I wake up with a pounding headache and feeling really nauseous. Cato's arms are wrapped around my half naked body like I was going to leave and never come back, which will never happen...

"Cato, get up we need to get ready, we'll be at three in two hours and I can NOT get there with a hangover" I say and his eyes slowly open.

"You? A hangover?" He asks mockingly.

"Cato, shut up, and get up before I get some eyes water and pour it on your head, like you did to me in eight" I say and he shoots up out of bed.

"So, what are you wearing in three?" He asks.

"I don't know, I think I'm going to wear the red one with the lacy top part" I say.

"I think that would look good" he purrs in my ear.

"Cato, I have to wear these clothes not take them off" I laugh, and he pouts.

"I know but I would like them better off!" He whines like a child.

"Come on, get up lazy" I say while holding in a giggle.

"Ok, ok I'm up" he says get up and ripping off the blanket, so that the only thing covering himself is his boxer briefs.

I jump in a shower real quick and get out, dry my hair, put on my dress, and put on the red dress with red lipstick and as minimal make as possible, aaaaaannndd red heels that match my dress.

"Wow" Cato says gawking.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch a fly" I say and he shuts it.

I start straitening my hair and I pin it up and I walk out of the room to the dinning car.

Johanna stares at me in awe, again and Finnick almost chokes on his food.

"You're wearing _that _in _three_?" He asks.

"Yeah, is it too revealing?" I ask.

"N-no it's just, why wear something that lovely, in a place, like that?" He asks, obviously turning on his charm.

"I don't know, I have other dresses that I could wear..." I say, trailing off.

"No, I just think that a district like that, wouldn't deserve to see you in something so beautiful like that dress" he says.

"Odair, are you trying to fuck my girlfriend with words?" Cato asks, making me giggle.

"Well..." Finn says trailing off.

"Hey!" I say slapping his arm, which hurts my hand probably more than it hurt him...

"Ok, are guys going to eat, or keep making perverted jokes?" Johanna asks breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I'm starving" I say sitting down at the table.

For breakfast I eat pancakes with little black berries on top, and strawberries that are a lot bigger than the wild ones Gale and I used to pick, and some orange juice.

After we finish eating the train starts pulling up to the station and I get ready to get off.

[] one boring speech and dinner later []

When I get on the train I see Haymitch sitting at the couch, drinking... Water?

I fast walk over to him and give him a hug. He has always been like an actual father to me, not like Finnick, Finn protects me, like Haymitch, but he is so young, and him and I will have to date in matter of days, but Haymitch really looks after me and he's old enough to actually be my father.

"Good afternoon, _sweetheart_" he says.

"Hey, Haymitch" I say sitting next to him, as Cato sits next to me and wraps a protective arm around me.

"Well, I'm going to go shower, and go to bed" I say getting up, and Cato follows close behind.

"Are you following me like a lost puppy?" I ask as soon as we get into the room.

"Maybe..." He says as I giggle.

"Ok, well, can you help me shower?" I ask blushing.

"Of course, this way ma'am" he says taking my hand and leading me to the bathroom, while I giggle like a maniac.

I sit on the toilet seat vehicle he turns on the water, and messes with the temperature settings.

After he finishes he carefully takes the bandages off my foot and helps me get my clothes off, while taking his off at the same time.

He helps me get into the shower, again following close behind.

He takes the colourful little bar of soap off the rack and starts soaping down my body, starting at my shoulders and working his way down my arms to my torso and around my chest, and working further down to my legs and finally finishing with the soap he grabs the two in one shampoo and starts rubbing it into my hair and rinses it out when he's done.

After we are done he gets out and helps me out, dries me off and re-bandages my foot. When he finishes with that, he helps me 'walk' out of the bathroom and puts my clothes on for me.

"You know, you don't have to help me do everything" I say as he starts putting on his own clothes.

"I know, but I want to" he says.

"Why- oh wait nevermind I already know the answer to that" I say.

"Then what's the answer?" He purrs in my ear, when did he get right next to me?

"Don't you remember that one night?" I ask.

"Oh yeah..." He says.

"Lets go to bed, I'm so tired" I say jumping on the bed.

"I'm not sure if I could even fall asleep tonight" he says.

"Why not?" I ask honestly curious.

"Well, going back home tomorrow, might spring up old... Training memories" he says.

"Oh, well do you want me to sing until you fall asleep?" I ask, and he nods his head.

**Cato's POV **

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise. _

_Here it's safe, here it's warm _

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm _

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you_" she sings and when she finishes I finally fall asleep.

!'! One dreamless sleep later !'!

I wake up to the sound of someone's bloodcurdling scream. Then I finally realize it Katniss screaming I start cradling her in my arms and whispering sweet nothings in her ear until she calms down.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes. No. I still don't know anymore" she says.

"What happened in your dream?" I ask.

"Peeta happened" she says, and I know not to press into details so I just help her up, change her bandages, and hand Kat her crutches.

"What are you wearing in my district?" I ask.

"Umm, I think I'll wear the baby blue strapless one that goes down an inch past my but, with matching flats" she says.

"Ohh, I like that one" I purr into her ear.

"Hehe, Cato why do you always flirt with me when I'm fully clothed?" She asks and I shrug my shoulders.

She hops into the shower (literally!) and comes out grabbing her dress and putting it on, while drying her hair. When she gets her clothes on she puts on some make up and walks out to the dinning car.

When we get out there Finnick gawks at her and Jo is in her room getting dressed still.

"Hey Finn" she says smiling.

"Uh, h-hey Kat" he says.

"What, is this outfit..." she gets in a very sexual pose with a Finnick Odair smirk "distracting?" She asks.

"He's only a man" Johanna says walking out of her room.

"Well, we have an hour until we're in two, lunch any one?" Finnick asks changing the subject.

"Sure, I'm starved" Kat says sitting at the table.

For lunch today we have some sort if meat that tastes really juicy, some vegetables that I do not know the name of, and some wine.

When we all finish eating the trains starts slowing down which means we are almost to two.

Now that we are getting closer to the capital, Kat and Finn have to start acting more romantic, which means they have to start holding hands and kissing and all that shit.

So, when we do stop she takes ahold of his hand as the doors start opening.

After her speech I get to go hom. An grab the rest of my stuff and then it's official I'm going to live with Kat with all my stuff, except my bed, I get to use hers.

She gets up on the stage, talks about how honoured she is about being victor, and when she had to talk about me she fakes getting all sad and talks about how she'll never be the same and how she's slowly getting ready to move on, damn she's good.

After her speech I tell her old mentor to tell her where I'm going, and I slip out of the crowed and get to my old house, grab a bag, and grab the rest if my clothes and walk back to the train drop them off, and get to dinner right before it starts.

After dinner we get back on the train and head to one.

"Ugh" Katniss says flopping down on the bed.

"What?" I ask plopping down next to her.

"I'm soooooooo exhausted" she says.

"It's ok, one more district, then it's the capital, then it homeward bound" I say.

"If only it were that easy" she says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well, first of all, tomorrow I have to act even more romantic than today, which means more kissing him, getting more into _it _whilst kissing him, then in the capital we are going I have to confess my love for him, I wish I could just be public with _our_ relationship" she complains and I hug her.

"It's ok, after a few weeks back home then we can get back to normal" I say.

"I don't think things are ever going to go back to normal" she says and I hug her tighter.

"Lets just go to bed, we got a long few days ahead" I say laying down next to her and falling asleep wrapped in her arms.

I wish every night could be more peaceful...

**Ok, well next chapter I'm announcing the quell... **

**-Krissti (the lunatic...)**


	21. Chapter 21 Bloody Mess

**Ok, I may or may not announce the quell this chapter... What ever I thin is best... **

**Katniss's POV**

I didn't get any sleep last night, I was up until four in the morning trying to think about what I'm going to do during the interview. When I finally did fall asleep I only got a few hours of sleep, good thing Cato got some sleep...

I try to fall back asleep, I do but a few minutes later I'm woke up by a little kid s on my forehead.

My eyes flutter open and I see Cato look at me with an evil grin on his face...

I don't even have time to ask what he's doing because he starts tickling the living shit out of me until I'm gasping for air.

"Cato... What... The... Fuck?" I ask between breaths.

"Just seeing if you're up" he says smirking at me again.

"I'm so going to get you back, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but someday" I say glaring at him.

"It's not as bad as what I did in eight" he says.

"Speaking of which, did you check to see if Fin and Jo are up yet?" I ask.

"What does that have to do with pouring ice water on your head?" He asks, and this time I have the evil grin on my face.

"Ohh, yeah I went out there real quick, and no their not up yet" he says and I get up, grab the crutches from beside the bed, and hop out of the room grabbing a small bucket...

"Who should we get first?" Cato asks.

"Finnick because he _loves_ water" I say.

"He won't after this..." Cato says.

We fill the small bucket with cold water and put in a few ice cubes for good measure, we sneak into Finn's room and I get next to him with the bucket, thank god he and Jo aren't sleeping together...

I dump the bucket if water on his head and he shoots up, poised to kill of course.

"What the fuck guys?!" He half yells half asks...

"Just having some fun while we still can..." I say innocently, and he falls for it.

"Aww, it's ok" he says.

I smile accomplished with myself, while Cato stares in disbelief.

I smirk and walk out of the room to go and fill the bucket up again.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to get Johanna?" Finn asks.

"Not really, but we're doin it anyway" I say walking over to her room.

As soon as I open it Johanna jumps out and tackles me, sending the bucket towards Cato.

"Why were you coming in my room with a bucket of ice water?" He asks.

"Don't you think it's obvious?" I ask pretending to be annoyed.

"Ok, whatever, just don't ever try that again" she says getting off me.

"I have to go get ready" I say walking back to my room.

I grab out my emerald green dress that goes all the way down to my knees with matching heels. Over the victory tour I have really gotten used to them, but they still give my feet blisters...

I just put my hair up in a high ponytail and I walk out to the dinning car.

I sit and see everyone else took less time to get ready, then again, I'm the one who is getting pictures.

"Hey guys" I say smiling.

"Hey" they all say in unison, we all laugh, and then get back to eating.

After lunch we still have half an hour left so we go out to the lounge car and watch T.V. until the train stops, I go over, grab Finn's hand, and walking to the doors, just as they open.

I do my speech, apologize to Marvel's family, eat dinner, and get back on the train.

"So what's the plan for the capital?" I ask kicking off my heels.

"Well, you go there, say a big speech, go to a party, do an interview, and go home, then they announce the Quell" Finnick says.

"Oh" is all I can say before hopping to my room with the help of my precious crutches.

I walk into my room and change into one of Cato's tee shirts and a pair of my yoga pants, and hop back out.

"How did you twist your ankle?" Johanna asks as Cato and I exchange a nervous glance.

"I was fixing leak on the top of the roof of my old house, and I slipped and fell off" I say.

"Oh, you should have been more careful" Finnick says jokingly.

"Shut up" I say.

"Ok, does anyone here want a martini?" Johanna asks washing over to the bar car.

"I'll take one!" I say as Finn and Cato look at me like I just transformed into some mutant thing.

"What?" I snap at them.

"Nothing, just that's a really alcoholic drink" Finn says.

"So, I'd like to try something new" I say as Jo walks out with two glasses with some drink in which I'm guessing is our martinis in it.

She hands mine to me and I take a sip of it, and it tastes kind of good.

"Mmm" I hum without opening my mouth, "This is pretty good."

"Yeah, just don't drink it too fast or you'll throw it up" she says taking a sip if her drink.

"Thanks for the advice" I mutter under my breath.

After a few more drinks the guys get tired of our drunk ramblings, and retire to bed. We drink a few more drinks when I finally get to bed, or Cato comes out and Carey's me to bed because I obviously can't walk on my own.

He lifts me up over his shoulder while I laugh my ass of about how drunk I am.

**Cato's POV **

As I carry a very drunk Katniss to the room I hear Finnick doing the same for Johanna.

I set Kat down on the bed and see her eyes are pretty droopy, so it shouldn't take long for her to fall asleep.

She just keeps giggling though, and it seems like there won't be a stop anytime soon.

"Baby, go to bed" I say and she sort of does, she closes her eyes but she still has that dumb smile on her face, and I can hear her still giggling slightly.

I kiss her forehead and her breathing slowing, and the smile slightly fading from her face.

I walk out to the lounge car and see Finn walking out, probably having the same problem with Johanna as I did with Kat.

"Took too long to fall asleep too?" he asks as I sit down next to him.

"Yeah, she kept laughing her ass of while I was trying to get her to her room, and kept giggling while I tried to convince her to fall asleep, and when she did she kept a stupid grin plastered over her face" I say running my hand through my blonde hair.

"Oh, well mine tried to bite my hand off while I was trying to set her on the bed, and mine did the same, kept a stupid smile plastered over her face" he says.

"Is Johanna an angry drunk, happy drunk, or sad drunk?" I ask.

"A little of all, depends on how much she drinks" he says.

"What about Katniss?" He asks.

"Happy" I reply.

"Ok, well, I need to go make sure she didn't destroy the room as some drunk joke" he says getting up and leaving.

I get up and walk back to my room and see Katniss is still laying half on the bed and half on the floor.

I strip down and lay next to her, kiss her in the forehead and fall asleep cradling her in my arms.

($)the next morning($)

**Katniss's POV **

I wake up with a pounding headache, one worse than when I first drank, and feeling really nauseous.

I jump up and hop on one foot to the bathroom and throw up everything that I ate and drank last night.

Right after I finish throwing up Cato pops his head into the bathroom.

"You ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, just drank too much" I say.

"Yeah, you had like eight drinks while I was still up with you, and I saw at lease four more when I came back" he says with a hint of concern in his voice.

"I know, but the way it numbed the pain felt so good and I'm sorry for getting out of control" I say.

"It's ok, go get ready, you have a speech to make" he says as I go ad grab out three dresses.

"Ok, I'm going to wear the green one that goes past my knees for the speech, the gold one that my butt hangs out of for the banquet, the orange one that does mid thigh for the crowning, and the red one that goes all the way down to my ankles for my interview" I say putting on the gold one.

I put on black flats and do my make up to look like my eyelids are on fire, and curl my hair into tight curls.

"You look great" Cato says as we walk out to the dining car.

"I see Johanna nursing a hangover, which doesn't surprise me being she had more to drink than I.

I sit down and grab a muffin, not really feeling actually eating a lot Of food that I'm just going to throw up later.

After breakfast I take Finn's hand and walk out of the train to the place where I'm going to make a huge speech, it's a new tradition to give a speech in the capital now.

I give a long speech about how happy I am that I got to win, and how sad I am about Cato being gone, and how I finally moved on. And blah blah blah.

I change into my red one and red matching heels and get to the stage where I'm having my interview, right as Ceasar starts announcing my name.

"Why, hello Katniss" he says kissing my knuckles making me blush.

"And I love your choice of style during the tour" he adds.

"Thanks Ceasar, but I couldn't have had those dresses if it wasn't for Cinna" I say and everyone cheers.

"Yes, one of my favorites was the ow you wore in district four" he says.

"Yeah, that was my favorite too, but I really loved the one I wore for my speech here, green is my favorite color" I say.

"So, how was the tour for you?" He asks.

"Oh well, it was nice getting to see Finnick in four, but I got so sad when I had to go to two" I say.

"Oh yes, Cato's district, I loved the part if your speech where you talked about how u couldn't save him" Ceasar says.

"Yes, but I moved on, knowing he would be happy that I'm happy, and now I have a new boyfriend, would you like to meet him?" I ask and the crowd cheers some more.

"Of course!" He says.

"Well, come on out Finnick" I say forcing a smile.

He walks out wearing a black suit with a tie that matches my dress.

"You have got to be kidding me" Ceasar says when the crowd finally dies down.

"Not at all, after Cato died he helped me get back on my feet, and now him and I are dating" I say taking his hand.

"Really? _The_ Finnick Odair is your boyfriend?" He asks.

"Yep, I just can't resist her" Finn says.

"Ok, well I'll let you two love birds get some rest for tomorrow" he says.

We walk off the stage and get to the training center.

As soon as we get to our floor I run to the bedroom, where I know Cato is.

I run into the room into Cato's arms.

"What's wrong speedy?" He asks.

"Nothing, I just felt bad about the things I said during the interview" I say.

"I didn't even watch it, well I did but before Finn came out I left and made everyone drinks and when I got back the interview was over, too bad I loved the dress you were wearing" he says.

"I'm still wearing it" I say.

"Oh, I hadn't even noticed" he says.

"Yeah right" I say and he laughs, while I let out a little giggle.

"Well lets get to bed, we have a big, big day tomorrow" he says.

"Hehe, yep I have a huge party to go to, a get my victor's crown, and I have my first client" I say like it's a joke, like if I joke about it enough that it just won't happen, it still will but at lease I can have a sense of humour about it. Right?

"Katniss you have that face again" I hear Cato say, and it snaps me out of my thoughts.

"What face?" I ask.

"That face you make when you are in deep thought" he says.

"Oh, sorry, just thinking" I say, and he laughs.

"I could tell, what were you thinking about?" He asks.

"Stuff" I say.

"Ok, well lay down with me, I don't want to sleep alone" he says and lay next to him as he wraps his arms around me.

"Love you" he whispers.

"Love you too" I whisper back.

{} next morning {}

I wake up and go grab my orange dress that goes to my mid thigh, with some matching heels, and lay out my gold one for later, knowing I'm going to have to do a quick change for the banquet.

I put it on, straighten my hair, and hop out of my room with the help if my crutches, before I go I kiss Cato in the head, to see if he'll wake up that easily, he does.

"Morning beautiful" he says smiling.

"Morning, we need to get out there, I have a crowning to get to in a few hours and I would like to get some lunch first" I say and I lazily stands up, walks to the bathroom, fixes his hair, brushes his teeth, walks out, and puts on some nice clothes.

"You look handsome" I say.

"And you look gorgeous, but that's normal" he says and I blush a bright pink while he laughs.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Nothing, just laughing at the fact that I made you blush" he sas and my blush darkens making him laugh more.

"Lets go, but before we go..." I say walking over to him.

I walk up to him and look up at him, he's an entire foot taller than I. It makes me feel awkward about what I'm about to do...

I stand up on my tippy toes and kiss his passionately. As I'm about to pull away he puts his hand on the back of me head, gently but hard enough to keep me kissing him. My hands roam his back and getting tangled in his blonde hair until settling on his neck. When my hands settle on his neck he rubs his up and down on my sides until resting on my hips. He gently slides his tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission for entrance. I open my mouth and goes in quickly and then savouring the moment.

His hands roam further until their settled on my butt, usually I would have pulled away but I need this; I need him while I still can. He goes down further until his hands are under my butt and he lifts me up while u wrap my legs around his waist. He walks over lays me down on the bed, still kissing me passionately.

He pulls away and looks me in the eyes, his normally icy blue eyes are now dark and full of lust, and I'm pretty sure mine are too.

He take his hand and with one swift motion unzipps the back of my dress and it pools around my ankles while only taking off his shirt.

I'm only in my slutty lingerie that I have to wear for my clients, since I have my first one today I have on the least amount of underclothes ever while still being considered wearing anything.

He starts kissing me again but stops sooner and starts kissing down my jaw line, down my neck, to my collarbone and sucks on it until I start moaning. He plants kisses further down until he gets to my bra where he un-clips it with his one hand and kisses down until he gets down to my nipple. He takes it into his mouth and smarts sucking on it while rubbing and pinching the other one. He switches and starts sucking on the other one while rubbing and pinching the one he had in his mouth only moments ago.

After he finishes with that one he kisses further down across my belly, until he gets to my skimpy panties and he slowly pulls them down. _Thank god my prep team shaved all that off or else this would be embarrassing..._ I will have to be more kind to them...

He goes down even further planting more kisses until he gets to my slit and he gently slides his fingers over it, making me shiver and moan at the same time. He does it again before lifting my legs over his head to ready on his shoulders. He takes his hands and uses them to hold down my hips while diving his head down to my vag.

He slowly brings his tongue between my folds making my moan softly. He does it again until licking my clit making me moan a little louder.

He keeps doing this until I come.

"Hehe, you did it again" Cato says standing up to unbuckle his belt.

"What?" I ask.

"You squirted me again" he says and I blush again.

"Oh, sorry" I say.

"It's ok, I liked it" he says pulling down his pants.

"Oh" is all I can say before he is at my entrance.

"Wait" I say and he stops a few inches from going in.

"What?" he asks sounding worried.

"It's just, you remember what happened last time I did that, I was a little sensitive, and well... Never mind" I say dropping it.

"Ok" he says pushing in.

He pushes in and out, and in and out until I come, and he comes but we keep going which is a first. He keeps pumping in and out, his thighs hitting me every time he goes in. I can hear the bed shaking and my head hitting the head board, but not hard enough to hurt.

After we both come a few more times he finally stops and disposes of the condom that I didn't even see him put on, smart thinking...

"Want to shower with me, I don't want to get crowned smelling like sex" I say giggling.

"Sure" he says and we walk into the bathroom, shower, walk out, an I blow dry my hair and re-straighten it.

I put my orange dress back on, redo my make up , and walk out to the dinning room.

"Hey Kat" Finn says as I sit down.

I really hope he didn't hear me...

"Have fun in there?" He asks with a cocky grin on his face.

"I... Uh.. How did you-"

"Oh come on Kat, you're not the quietest in there" he says and my cheeks turn a dark red.

"Sorry, for being so loud" I say grabbing some food.

"It's ok, you better eat fast, only got... an hour left until the crowning ceremony" he says glancing at the clock.

"Damn, two hours, no wonder I feel so sore between my legs" I say whining like a child.

"I didn't need to hear that" Finn says sounding annoyed.

"Too bad" I mock.

"I bet I could make you more than sore down there" he purrs in my ear.

"Finn, you know if that happened Cato would brutally murder you" I say pushing him off like he wasn't just 'flirting' with me, and this seems to really piss him off.

"I bet I would rip him apart before he laid a finger on me" he says.

"What would you do if he hurt me?" I ask honestly curious, I mean he said I could be like a daughter to him...

"Hirt him ten times worse than he hurt you" he says.

"Your so protective" I say.

"Yeah, you've grown from a daughter to almost a little sister" he states proudly.

"Why do you sound so proud about me being your little sister, if I had an older brother he wouldn't be proud of what I have to do" I state.

"Well, its different when I have to do the same thing" he retorts.

"Right..." I say.

"Ok little sis, that's what I'm calling you from now on, lets get down to the little stage, you have a crown to celebrate getting" he says putting his arm around me, as Cato walks out of the room.

We walk down to the first floor, and out the door to a black car.

...

After the crowning I get into the car and ride back to the training centre, to my room, change really quick, curl my hair and run back out in record time, fifteen minutes...

As I arrive at Snow's mansion I spot Finnick outside waiting for me.

"Hey, ready to go in?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah, lets go" he say and we walk in.

We get in there make a few round at the tables, talk to important people, dance, talk to the president himself, then I meet my first buyer, he's in his mid thirties, he looks fairly normal, no signs of plastic surgery, just has the most ridicules outfit ever. He's wearing a profit pink suit with purple poka-dots.

I tell Finn that I have to leave, he already knows where I'm going so he doesn't ask, and I walk out to a car with the man, who's name I found out is Conner.

(-) terrible sex later (-)

After we finish he excuses himself and I put my clothes back on and walk back to the car.

I fix my hair in there and touch up on my make up.

When I arrive at the training centre I step into the elevator and punch the twelve button and wait.

Right now I'm not sure if I'm pissed, mad, sad, or depressed.

As soon as I get to my floor I see Cato sitting on the couch, as soon as he sees me jumps up and grabs me as I just collapse on to the ground, or I almost do.

I start sobbing on his shoulder while he strokes my hair and whispers sweet things in my ear.

When I stop sobbing I look over at the clock on the wall, and then back at all the concerned faces that are sitting on the couch.

I see Finnick, Johanna, Cinna, and Haymitch all sitting on the couch.

I suddenly feel embarrassed that I just broke down out of my almost emotionless shell like that in front of everyone.

But as soon as I look back in Cato's icy blue eyes, that are currently full of concern, and sadness that I feel so bad that I made him feel like that.

"I'm sorry" he whispers to me.

"It's not your fault" I say.

I pull away from him and sit down on the couch, and he sits next to me.

"Ok... Anyone want some drinks?" Johanna asks.

We all say 'sure' and she walks over to the bar in the kitchen and grabs out six glasses, she fills one with wine, two with white liquor, one with vodka, and mixes two martinis'.

She hands everyone their drinks and we drink until everyone gets tired, except Johanna and I.

We stay up and drink until we are just drinking out of the bottle.

When I smash a glass on the floor, no one comes to see what happened, and me and Johanna start laughing out asses off.

I pick up one of the pieces And get her to pick up another one.

"To being fucked up whores" I say slurring my words, and with the glass, cutting into my skin, and cutting from my shoulder down to my elbow, and Jo does the same.

We pass out, drunk and bloody.

**Cato's POV **

After I go back to the room I try to fall asleep but Kat and Jo are being so loud, after a while I hear a bottle break and Katniss say "To being fucked up whores" and then a little whimper.

After a little time of worrying I walk out there, partly to get Katniss to go to bed. When I walk out I see bottles scattered around the room and Johanna and Katniss laying on the bed with a deep cut from their shoulders all the way down to her elbow.

I run to Finnick's room and get him up and pull him to the living room.

I run and pick up Katniss, while he picks up Johanna. I feel Katniss stirring but I keep running until I make it to the hospital that's below the training centre and order a doctor.

As the doctors fix them up I keep pacing back and forth.

What if she doesn't make it? What if she does but there is something wrong with her arm? Or what if they have to amputate it? Stop thinking like that! She will be fine! Right?

**Ok long chapter, hard to write... I hope you liked how long it was! I will try to get the announcement for the quell next chapter! **

**Reviews= MAYBE a spoiler... **

**-Krissti 3**


	22. Chapter 22 Quarter Quell

**Hey, as you can tell this story is going to be longer than my last, ok I hope I will be able to announce the Quarter Quell this chaper! c: **

* * *

When the nurse tells us we can see the girls I nearly sprint to Katniss's room.

She is laying in her hospital bed peacefully sleeping. They stitched up her arm and they say there will be a scar but it won't be too noticeable.

I sit beside her on the chair next to her bed, an take her hand.

Her eyes weakly flutter open and my hard nearly skips a beat at how much Pain is reflected in her grey eyes, absolutely no trace of blue or happiness.

"Cato" she says weakly that make my heart want to just break.

"Yes sweetheart" I say with tears gathering in my eyes.

"What happened?" She asks.

"You got drunk, took a piece of glass and cut a deep cut from your shoulder to your elbow, you bled a lot before I came out to bring you to bed" I say.

"Oh, that was fun" she said. Kat must still be drunk.

"Fun? You could have- gotten really hurt" I say.

I was going to tell her she could have died but I don't want her to feel bad.

"I'm sorry for scaring you" she says and I see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"It's not your fault, I should have watched you closer" I say and she wraps her frail little arms around me.

I never noticed how little she is compared to me, she so cute that I didn't even notice it.

"No, I should have controlled myself, but it numbed the dead feeling I had and, and I just kept drinking" she said weeping in my shoulder.

"Shh" I whisper in her ear and she pull away.

"Come on, lets take you home, they're announcing the Quell in a few days and I want you to be home when it happens" I say as she starts to get up.

"Wait" I say lightly pushing her back down.

"What?" She asks.

"I forgot to grab your crutches, and your leg is still broken" I say.

"Oh, right" she says.

She reaches up and wraps her arms around my neck as I lift her up bridal style and walk out of the hospital.

"When will we be home?" She asks tiredly.

"I think if we hurry we would be there by lunch tomorrow" I state.

"What about Finn and-" she starts.

"Hey guys" Finnick says walking behind us.

"Hey Finn" Kat says yawning.

"Why are you carrying her, she got a cut on her arm not her legs" Johanna says.

"Because her ankle is still broken" I say.

"Oh yeah" Jo says.

We walk in silence until we are halfway to where the train station is.

"Hey Finnick, can you carry Katniss, my arms are getting tired" I say, and thankfully Katniss fell asleep on the way.

"Sure" he says and I hand him Kat.

"Wow she's really light" he says.

"Yeah, but after half an hour of holding her you'll see how hard it is to hold her" I say.

After that the rest of the walk is silent until we get to the train.

"I think she's waking up" Finnick whispers to me.

"Oh, ok, let me see her" I say as he hands her to me.

"Are we home yet?" Kat asks.

"No, we just got to the train, try to go back to bed" I say kissing her forehead.

"How? I always thought sleeping was an escape from reality, it is but sleeping is worse than being awake, the things in my dreams are just so scary that I would rather just be awake" she says and I hid her tighter, if that's even possible.

"If you want I can sleep with you" I say.

"Sure" she says forcing a smile to her lips. I can tell its forced because her eyes are still as grey as a storm cloud.

I walk her to the room and set her gently onto the bed.

"Love you" she murmurs.

"Love you too" I murmur back.

* * *

When I wake up I can feel Katniss trembling below me.

I wrap my arms around her an pull her close to my body, feeling how cold she is.

She stirs a bit then wraps her arms around me also.

I kiss the top of her head then try to fall back asleep, with no such luck.

"Cato?" I hear Katniss whimper.

"Cato?!" She says sounding more frantic.

"Cato!" She yells at the top o her lungs, then she shoots up I'm bed.

"Shh, I'm right here" I say trying to pull her back down.

"God, I hate nightmares, I...I wish they would just go away" she says wrapping her arms around me again. I can feel her trembling again.

"I hate them too, but I hate seeing you like this too" I say stroking her hair.

"I'm sorry" she says.

"It's not your fault, what happened, in your dream?" I ask.

"I was laying in bed and I turned over, to try and cuddle with you, but when I did you weren't there, so I quietly said your name, I didn't get a response, so I said it a little more franticly because I thought someone took you. Then someone came in the room and tried to take me, so that's when I screamed it on the top of my lungs. And I woke up" She says trembling again.

"Did that person do something to you?" I ask.

"No I woke up before he could, but I did get a glance at his face. He looked like my first buyer" she says and I pull her even closer, if that's even possible.

"Shh, he already bought you, he can't do it again, and if he, or anyone you or I don't know comes and even touches one little hair on your head, I will personally beat them till they can't walk anymore" I say.

"I love you" I say.

"I love you too" she replys.

We lay beck down on the bed and after a few minutes I hear her quietly snoring.

I fall asleep a few minutes after her.

* * *

This time when I wake up it's from my own nightmare.

Kat starts shaking me at my eyes burst open.

"Are you ok, I felt you shaking" she says.

"Yeah, just a nightmare" I say.

"What happened?" She asks.

"I was asleep when I felt you being pulled away so I shot up and ran after the person that took you, when I caught up we were in some torture room, and I watched you get tortured to death, because I couldn't do anything about it. I couldn't move it was like my feet were bolted down" I say.

"Wow" she says and kisses me on the cheek.

"Come on, we have a few more hours you need some sleep" I say.

"Ok" she says and closes her eyes.

* * *

I wake up and stand up, walking over to open the curtains.

"Cato, what time is it?" Kat asks me.

"Uhh, I think it's ten in the morning" I say.

"Oh, can you help me up, I left my crutches in the lounge car" she says sitting up.

"Sure" I say as I walk over and lift her up bridal style.

After I start carrying her she wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head on my chest.

I walk into the dining car and set her down in one of the chairs, while sitting next to her.

We eat and I carry her back to the lounge car, and that's when Finn an Jo walk out.

"Morning" Finnick says gruffly.

"Good morning guys!" Katniss says all bubbly.

Probably shouldn't have let her drink that much coffee...

"What's got you in such a chipper mood?" Johanna asks sitting next to Kat.

"I don't know, but right now I would love to go on a run, too bad I can walk" she says really fast.

Finnick sits down next to me after she finishes talking.

"Is she pregnant?" He whispers in my ear.

I shake my head 'no' and he sighs a sigh of relief.

"One more hour until we are at twelve" Jo says.

"Yep" Finn says.

After that it gets really quiet.

"Well, this is awkward, Cato could you take me back tot he room?" Kat asks.

I walk over and pick her up bridal style as she wraps her arms around my neck.

I place her down on the bed and she just sits there for a while.

"Well, yell for me if you need anything" I say walking out.

"Ok" she says and flashes a smile before I leave.

**Katniss's POV **

I lay down in bed and manage a few minutes of sleep before wake up to another horrible dream, of course!

I slowly sit up and crawl over to my bags, gathering everything and neatly packing them inside.

"Cato!" I yell.

He runs in an looks at me with concern.

"What is it? Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just wanted to get out of here" I say and he walks over to me and picks me up as I wrap my arms around him neck (of course) and bury my head in the crook of his neck.

"How long until we get home?" I ask.

"A few more minutes" he replies as we get to the lounge car.

"Can you hand me my crutches?" I ask.

"Sure" he says and walks over to the side of the room and grabs them.

"Thanks" I say with a smile.

"No problem" He says as the train comes to a stop.

"Finnick!" I yell through the train.

"Yeah" he says running up.

"Time to get off" I say.

"Ok" he says.

We walk off the train an walk to my house in victors village.

"Hey Finnick, where is your stuff?" I ask when we walk into my house.

"Still in four" he says.

"Oh, when are you going to get it?" I ask.

"After they announce the Quell" he says as we all (Me, Cato, Finn, and Jo) sit on the couch.

"Ok, lets watch then" I say turning on the tv.

I turn the tv on as soon as the president walks up on stage with a little boy holding a little box.

The boy holds out the box and Snow slips his hand in and grabs out a little envelope that has the number 75 printed on the back.

He slowly tears off the top and pulls out a card and starts reading.

"As a reminder that even the age of the rebel does not matter, for the third Quarter Quell, all tributes shall be the youngest age to be reaped" he says and my mouth gapes open.

I have to mentor two twelve year olds.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! c: Did you like my idea for the Quell? I just thought it was so evil! Also the beginning part almost made me cry writing, did you almost cry like I? :'c **

**Please review or PM me if you have any questions about this chapter, or others! **

**-Krissti**


	23. Chapter 23 Proposal

**Hey guys, I change my mind on the whole 'Katniss and Gloss pairing' I'm going to do a Katniss an Marvel shipping because I kind of know how he acts, unlike Gloss since he doesn't appear in the story as much... I hope you like my idea. **

**Also, I'm cutting my break from two weeks to one week, a whole seven days then I'm starting up the next story, I'm thinking about calling it Recovery, if that's not already taken. **

The strike of realization hits me like a kick in the stumach.

I am going to have to mentor TWELVE YEAR OLDS!

What the fuck!?

I'm about to have a mental breakdown, but Cato wraps his arms around me and tries to calm me down.

"Kitty, it's ok, it's not as bad as the 2nd Quell, or the first when it had mutts on every night, or double the tributes, at least they can die without really getting a love life, or have major responsibilities" he says trying to calm me down.

"Exactly! They'll never experience love, or what's it's like having a real meaning to life! Their all going to die, except for one!" I can feel myself getting angrier by the second.

"Kitty-" he starts.

"No, I don't want to hear it, I, I just want to be alone" I say storming off.

**Cato's POV **

And with that she storms off.

"What's her problem?" I hear Johanna ask.

"She's under a lot of stress, I guess she just needs some time alone" I answer.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" I hear prim ask.

Shit, I thought she left when Katniss started yelling.

"You could try" Finn says.

"Ok" she squeals and then she's off.

**Prim's POV **

I run up to Katniss's room an see her with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in them.

"Katniss?" I ask an her head slowly picks up.

"What *sniffle* is it you want prim?" She asks.

"I just came in to see if you were ok" I say and sit next to her.

"I'm not, but thank you" she says and I hug her.

"Oh Katniss! I hate seeing you like this!" I sob, I know it shouldn't be me sobbing but I really hate seeing her in this state.

"Prim! Please don't cry!" She says hugging me.

"I'm sorry Katniss, I just want to see you happy again" I say.

"I want to too, but that probably won't happen for a while, things are really complicated now" she says.

"Like how?" I ask.

"Well, I have to do something's that I don't really want to talk about, and I have to act romantic with Finnick, even though I don't really like him. I just wish things could settle down, and go back to normal" she says.

"I don't think things are ever going to get back to normal" I say.

"Thanks again Prim, for coming to check on me, I'll be out in a minute" she says and I hug her one last time before leaving.

**Cato's POV **

Prim walks out and sit on the couch.

"How is she?" I ask.

"Not well, she is very stressed out, she needs something to make her happy" Primrose says.

"I think I know how to make her happy, but I'm going to need some time for thing to settle down" I say with an 'I got an idea' face.

^*^ few weeks later ^*^

_This is it, I can do this!_ I mentally scream at myself.

"Kat honey?" I as walking into the living room.

"Yeah Cato" she says standing up, her foot finally healed, so she can stand on her own now.

"Could I speak to you?" I ask.

"Sure" she says and walks over to me.

I kneel down on one knee and take both of her hands in mine.

"Katniss Everdeen, I just want you to know that I love you, from your head to your toes, from the dimples you get when you smile, and the shine in yor eyes when you laugh, what I'm saying is I love everything about you and I always will, Katniss Eva Everdeen, will you marry me?" I say/ask.

When I finish I see Katniss tearing up, oh god did I come on too strong?

"Yes Cato, I will, I love you too" she says as I stand, slip the little ring on her finger, and give her a big hug, followed by a passionate kiss.

The kiss starts out slow, but it speeds up and soon I'm pouring all my love and passion for Katniss in it.

I lift her up bridal style (of course?) and lead her back to the room, or lips not parting.

I gently set her down on the bed. I start to take off her tank top that she was wearing when I proposed to her. I start getting frustrated because the stupid thing doesn't come off. She giggles and pulls the tank top over her head, leaving her in her bra.

I start kissing her again, but stop earlier and start leaving kisses alone her jaw line, to her neck down to her collarbone and I suck on it, nibble on it then move on kissing further until I get to her bra, with one swift motion I unclip it an throw it behind me. I kiss further until I get to the valley between her breasts and she moans louder than the other times, so I do it again.

I kiss until I get to her shorts and pull them down, with her underwear.

I godown further until I get to her folds, I run my fingers between them and she moans a little louder, I do it again but this time with my tongue.

I keep doing this until I know she's almost to her climax, I stop and take off my pants, pulling down my boxers with them.

I put myself between her legs and start to push in, thrusting in, then out, and going faster until I can feel myself about to come.

I keep going, all throught my own orgasam, but for some reason I don't feel exhausted like I usually do, so I just keep thrusting. I keeps going until I know Kat has come at least five times when I stop.

"That, was, amazing" she says.

"I mean I don't think I ever came that many times in a row" she adds sleepily.

"Do you want me to help you clean up then you can take a nap while I cook dinner?" I ask.

She nods her head and follows me to the bathroom.

I start the water while she quietly hums to herself.

"Kitty, the water is ready" I say as she stands up.

"Ok" she says and I sit down while she sits in my lap.

"Love you" she mumbles with her eyes closed.

"Love you too" I say before kissing the top of her head.

She dozes of while I stroke her hair and hum a little song.

After a few minutes she wakes up and yawns.

"How long was I asleep?" She asks.

"A couple of minutes" I say.

"Oh, sorry" Kat says.

"For what? And I thought you looked so cute" I say, making her blush.

"Haha, thanks" she says getting redder.

"No problem" I say giving her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, how about we get out and you can take a nap while I cook lunch" I say.

"Ok" she says getting out.

**Katniss's POV **

I walk out of the bathroom, not bothering to put any clothes on, just a bra and under wear of course.

I walk into the living room, regretting the fact that I didn't put any clothes on, I see Finnick sitting on the couch watching tv.

I walk over and pretend that I'm not practically naked I front of my best friend.

"Damn Katniss, if I knew this was a naked party I would have come down in my boxers" he says making me blush an try to cover myself with a blanket.

"I thought you went to town" I say.

"I did but I came back, it's hot out there, but not as hot as in he-" he starts saying.

"Finnick, what did I say about fucking my fiancé with words?" Cato asks walking down the stairs.

"I'm sorry, but when she walks out here wearing _that, _I just can't help myself" he says.

"Katniss?" Cato says in a playful annoyed tone.

"What? I didn't know he was even home yet!" I say whining like a child.

"Ok, well I'm going to start lunch" Cato says walking to the kitchen.

"You should be lucky Primrose and your mother moved next door, I could hear you guys from outside of the house" Finnick says breaking the silence that came when Cato left the room.

"Oh, we were that loud? Sorry..." I say turning redder.

"Haha, I just want to know what made you guys so horn-" he starts.

"Woah, he finally fucking did it?" Finn asks sounding astonished.

"Did what?" I ask.

"Propose, that's a beautiful ring by the way" he compliments.

"Thanks" I say.

It rally is a beautiful ring, it's real gold with an emerald in the middle and little diamonds surrounding it.

"Well, I'll be right back, I have to get ready to join the nude party" Finn says leaving, making my cheeks turn a pale pink, again.

He comes out a few minutes later in only his boxer briefs.

"Finnick! Cato could come out any minute and see you almost butt naked!" I say trying to sound intimidating but laughing so it doesn't come out too well.

"Well, at least I'm proud to show off" he says ripping off my blanket, making me squeal.

"Finnick!" I whine.

"What? I'm making you look better" he says proudly.

"Yeah, but it's weird being your practically my brother" I say covering myself with my arms.

"So? Not by blood so it doesn't count" he says sticking his nose in the air.

"Finnick, just hands me back the blanket" I say sternly.

"Fine" he sighs.

I cover myself with the blanket, again right as Cato walks out with three bowls which in guessing have stew in them.

He hands me one, which I take gladly, Finn one, and keeps one for himself.

I take a sip an the stew tastes delicious.

"Mmm, what kind of stew is this?" I ask.

"Beef" he replies.

"My favorite" I say.

"I know" he says proudly.

After I finish, and everyone else does, I take everyone's bowls and take them to the kitchen, my blanket falling in the process. I hear Finnick whistle and Cato laugh. _Men_.

I walk back out and sit back down.

This time I don't put the blanket on the I can just feel the guys' eyes staring at me.

"Well, I'm going to go get dressed" I say walking out.

I walk up stairs to my room and grab a tank top, and short shorts.

I put my hair up in a messy bun and walk back down stairs to the living room.

"I'm back" I say walking in the living room.

"Dang, you might as well have just stayed in your underwear" Finnick says.

"Well, no I don't _feel _naked" I say sitting next to Cato.

"Either way I like the view" Cato says and I smack him on the chest.

"What, in speaking the truth" he says putting an arm around me.

"Whatever" I say and turn my attention back to the tv.

We're watching some cartoon about a sponge and a sea star, I like the show and the guys think it's childish but I don't care.

"Hey babe?" Cato says.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Well, I have to go back to district two in a few hours, and I won't be back for a few days, it's a family matter, and I just wanted you to know that Finnick is going to have to stay here with you" Cato says.

"What? I don't need a babysitter, and Can't Johanna do it" I say.

"Well, Johanna is going with me because she needs to stop by four, and you remember the last time you and Jo were 'alone'" he says getting up.

"What? don't like me anymore?" Finnick asks pouting like a child.

"No, just I have more fun with Jo" I say smiling at the memory.

"Yeah well, if that happens again I'm never leaving your side ever again" he says.

"Ok, Finn's alright" I say.

"Ok, well I need to go pack" he says kissing my cheek and walking up stairs.

"Ok" I say turning back to the tv.

"How can you like his show?" Finn asks me.

"It's funny" I say.

"_Yeah, ok_" he says.

We watch a for a few more minutes until Caro comes back down with a suitcase.

"Bye guys" he says walking over to me.

He kisses me passionately if or a few moments until Finnick 'clears his throat'.

"Bye Kitty" he purrs in my ear and then walk out the door.

And like that, I'm stuck here with Finnick for a four day weekend...

**Ok, like I said, next story is MARVEL & KATNISS. And my break from writing (After I finish this story, which will take a while) will be one week long, seven days... **


	24. Chapter 24 Sleep over

**Ok, it's official, my story is a Karvel fic, Katniss is a MockingJay (Human/MockingJay hybrid) And I'm going to make it after I finish this story. **

* * *

I'm just sitting on the couch minding my business when I feel two hands go and block my line of vision...

"Who am I?" A voice asks.

"Finnick, I'm not stupid take yo nasty ass hands off my eyes" I snap and he does.

"Hiss, Kitty Kat can scratch" he says sitting next to me.

"Shut up, I'm trying to watch SpongeBob!" I say focussing on the screen again.

So far when Cato left some huge marathon that is running every single episode from the beginning.

"You know that show has been around since like the 21st century, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, I knew that, but I never got to watch it, I've never actually had a working tv before" I say.

"Oh, right..." He says.

"Yep, I love this episode" I say.

"Which one is it?" He asks.

"The one where Gary gets that red ball and it kind of take over his life" I say. **(yes, that is both my favourite show & episode.) **

"Oh, I like that one too" he says.

"What ever happened to 'this show is for kids?'" I ask.

"I never said that" he states.

"Whatever" I say playfully punching him on the chest.

"Want some dinner?" He asks standing up.

"Sure, wait what?! It's already dinner time?" I ask.

"Yeah, you've watched like 20 episodes since Cato left" he says.

"If you are going to be like those girls who get all love sick when their fiancé leaves they either eat or watch a tv show, please warn me now so I can just hide all the food in the house and block the reality tv show channels" he adds.

"I won't, but there's a marathon on" I say.

"Ok, well I'm going to make some dinner, how about some roman noodles?" He asks.

"Really, what are we 21st century collage students?" I ask.

"What's with you talking about the 21st century?" He retorts.

"I dunno..." I say.

"Well, I'm making it anyway" he says walking into the kitchen.

"Well, what if I don't want ramon noodles?" I ask getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Then too bad" he says.

"Well then" I say.

After ten minutes of waiting for him to finish both of our noodles he hands me my bowl and we walk back out to the living room.

"Hey, I'll be right back" I say and walk off to the kitchen.

I grab out a few bottles and pour myself some champagne, my favourite, and some white liquor, Finnick's favourite.

I walk back out an Finn looks at me with concern.

"What? I got you one too" I say sitting next to him.

"No, it's just I'm supposed to watch your drinking, and Cato told me not to let you drink too much" he says, still looking concerned, figures I'm pretty much his little sister.

"I won't drink too much, just a few glasses, _please!_" I plead.

"Okay..." He says still sounding unsure.

"No more than three glasses, I promise" I say raising my right hand.

He gives me a light chuckle, but sighs and runs his hands through his hair. I've learned he does that when he's either nervous, or thinking.

"Fine" he says giving in.

"Yes!" I say nearly jumping out of my seat.

"Jeez Fire Girl" he says.

"Sorry..." I say blushing. "Wait! Why are you calling me that now, first Cato, but he stopped and started calling me kitty... and now you! Jeez is this nickname going to stay with me until I die?" I ask.

"I don't know, but if you want I can call you kitty too" he says with a smug look on his face.

"Don't, or I will... Um... Hit you" I say not sounding intimidating at all.

"Ohh I'm so scar-" he starts but I cut him off with a really hard punch in the chest, probably almost breaking my fingers and barely hurting him.

"Dang, kitty can punch" he says and I start laughing.

"What... Ever" I say between giggles.

"Well, finish that glass and then you need to go to bed, you're going to need a lot of energy for what I have planned for you" he says with an evil grin that almost gives me chills.

"Ok, but can I sleep out here with you, like, not on the same couch, but just out here?" I ask.

"Sure! We can have a sleepover!" He says sounding like a child.

"Like totally" I say sounding like a teenager. "Here, I can grab a bunch of blankets and pillows and we can have a mass bed right here in the middle of the living room!" I say excitedly running upstairs and grabbing a bunch of pillows and blankets.

I grab so many that I can't even see in front of myself.

I walk, no, try to walk down the stairs and when I think in at the bottom step I start walking forward, to just land flat on my face, getting buried in soft blankets and pillows.

"Katniss! Are you ok?" I hear Finnick ask.

"Yep, just getting suffocated down here" I say trying to push the blankets and stuff off me.

"Jesus, what the fuck did they put in these things?!" I ask trying to get up again.

"Here, need some help?" Finnick asks lifting the stuff like it was nothing but a few _normal_ blankets.

"Yes, and thank you. I thought I was going to die the most embarrassing death ever, death by pillows and blankets" I say standing up.

"Haha. Lets get started" he says.

We start by laying out the heavier blankets on the floor, then the lighter blankets, then a bunch of pillows, and we're done.

I bounce off the couch onto the giant bed of pillows and blankets.

"Oh. My. God. This is the most comfortable thing I have ever laid on" I say.

"Lemme try" he says getting on the couch.

He bounces off and lands on the blankets.

"Damn, you're right" he says.

"Haha. Finally!" I say wrapping myself in the blankets.

"Haha, go to bed Kitty" he says, and I do.

* * *

**Hey, sorry it took so long to update, I've been reading other fanfics. **

**You guys wanna know what really makes me mad at some of the authors? Some of them start really goo stories and they make one, two, three chapters then they COMPLETELY abandon their own story for like a year and then probably forget its even there. I know some of the people have collage and stuff, and this is probably only me, when I post chapters I put my story I front of all my schoolwork, projects and chores. I even got a C on one of my test because I couldn't study because I didn't want to take too long to update. **

**SORRY ABOUT MY RAMBLINGS! **

**-Krissti**


	25. Chapter 25 Finnick Fun

**Hey, for my next story remember, Karvel shipping, Katniss is a MockingJay, MockingJays are hybrids, I haven't mentioned this but I might make it so Marvel and an OC (Most likely by the name of Kristen, Kristi, or Kris ;)) shipping... **

**Would you still read it if it was an OC instead of Katniss, or should that be saved for the other story I have in mind? **

* * *

**Finnick's POV **

"Cato... Cato harder..." I hear Kat sleep mumble.

Damn, she's having a wet dream about the guy and he just left yesterday. I hope she knows she just interrupted my beauty sleep, not that I need it, I'm too beautiful for my own good.

"Katniss, wake up, stop sleep fucking your boyfriend!" I half tell half whisper.

She jolts awake and even though it's still dark I can see the deep red blush forming on her cheeks.

"Sorry, I just miss him, wait how did you k ow I was having a wet dream?" she asks.

"_Cato... Cato harder..._" I mock making her blush deepen, if that's even possible.

"Sorry for waking you" she says and lays back down.

"It's ok, I was having some pretty naughty dreams of my own" I say and she sits up, crosses her legs and rests her elbows on her knees while supporting her head.

"Who about?" She asks.

"It was... Um... Well.." I start.

"I bet it was Johanna!" She says.

"Well... Not exactly" I say.

"Then who?!" She asks, obviously looking for some good 'gossip'.

"A pretty girl, from this district, brown hair, loves her little sister, even volunteered for her-" I start.

"EWWW! Finnick! How could dream like that, about me?" She asks while making fake gagging noises.

"Hey, I can control my dreams" I say smirking at how childish she's acting.

"Yeah but you could have at least told me to 'fuck off and go back to bed' that's nasty" she says.

"I know, but I just wanted to see your reaction to it" I say with a smug look on my face.

"I'm going back to bed, and I'm going to try and not think about _your_ dream" she says laying back down in the soft blankets.

"Night Kat" I mumble.

"Night Finn" she mumbled back.

Wow, I wasn't kidding when I said I had a wet dream about Katniss... I feel kind of bad but then again my brain does what it does to make me feel satisfied...

* * *

This time a wake up to the sound of muffled sobs.

Who's sobbing? Not me- oh wait duh.

I open my eyes, turn on my side and see Katniss quietly sobbing.

The sight almost makes my heart break, she's laying on her side with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms are wrapped around her knees. Hey hair is down and sticking to her face from all the tears.

"Oh, Katniss" I say sitting up and pulling her in my arms.

Her eyes slightly flutter open and she still has tears in her eyes.

"Oh, Katniss, it's ok don't cry!" I say stroking her hair while she sobs in my chest.

"I'm... Sorry..." She says between sobs.

"It's not your fault, what happened?" I ask.

"I had a dream where Prim got reaped and I watched her die at the hands of the careers!" she says sobbing more.

"W-what if t-that really h-happens?" She asks looking up into my eyes.

"That can't happen, she was already reaped once and she can't be again, and plus Panem loves her if she was able to get reaped and she did then we would have a problem on our hands" I say.

"Right" she says unconvincingly.

"Katniss, she can't get reaped" I say.

Her eyes widen like she just remembered something.

"But Vick can" she says. **(Let's just say Vick is twelve, ok?) **

"Who's that?" I ask because I don't really know anybody from twelve.

"It's Gale's younger brother" she says.

"Who-" I start.

"Gale is my other best friend" she says in a slightly annoyed voice.

"Oh" is all I can say.

"Go back to bed, you still have a few hoes until daylight comes and I don't want you to be tired tomorrow" I say giving her a light kiss on the top her head.

Other people would think that was a romantic thing but it wasn't, it was like a brother and sister thing. I mean it's not like I just kissed her on the lips or cheek, a light kiss on the top of her little head, and it was for comfort so that's another way it wasn't romantic.

I fall back asleep into a dreamless few more hours.

* * *

I wake up on my own and hop out of our giant makeshift bad and run to the kitchen.

I grab a cup and fill it with cold water (of course she did it to me I do it to her) and run back out to the living room.

I get out there and I'm met with the cutest thing I think I've ever see Kitty do.

She's snuggling with a pillow and she looks so cute doin it.

I can't dump water on something that freaking cute.

Yes I can.

I walk over and pour it on her head. She shorts up and pins me to the ground, she's not that big, but she's pretty strong.

"What the hell was that for?!" She yells while holding my wrists above my head.

"Just making sure you were awake" I say grinning at her.

"Ugh!" She says and gets up.

"Haha, your all wet" I say laughing.

She blushes an looks down, she was wearing a white tank top and some shorts to sleep in and since her shirt is now soaked it's almost completely see through and her hot pink bra is almost completely shown.

"I thought you hated the colour pink" I say smirking at her while she covers her bra by crossing her arms.

"I do, but this was my only one that was pink" she says still blushing.

"Ohh, and why do you have a pink bra?" I ask.

"Because, well... Um, why are you asking so many questions about my bra?!" She asks.

"I dunno" I say.

"Whatever, I need to go get dressed" she says as she runs upstairs, running over two steps at a time.

Five minutes later she walks down in another tank top that is neon yellow that the top is so low you can see her hot pink bra sticking out, and some black short shorts.

"Are you tying to catch the attention of evey guy in district twelve?" I ask as she walk back into the kitchen where I am.

"No, it's just hot out andivreally need to do laundry she says.

"Oh" I say as I get back to kneading the dough I was just kneading. (?)

"What are you making?" She asks walking up next to me.

"Pizza" I reply.

"What's pizza?" She asks.

"It's, um... Well, it's a food of which consists of tomato sauce cheese and different meats" I say.

"Oh, what kind of meat?" She asks.

"Pepperoni, which comes from pigs, bacon, beef, other things" I say spreading the sauce on.

"Oh, that's sounds good" she says as she starts walking out.

"You can help if you want" I say as she reaches the doors, she pounces back as soon as I say it though.

"How can I help, _chef__?_" she asks.

"Here, put the cheese on" I say as I show her the pile of cheese I have sitting in a bowl.

"Ok" she says as she starts spreading the cheese over the sauce.

"Wow, you sure you never heard of pizza?" I ask.

"Yes, I just guessed that's how it would go on" she says.

"Oh, well do you think you would be able to put the pepperoni on?" I ask.

"Sure" she says and places the little pepperoni slices on the pizza completely symmetrical.

"Ok" I say as she finishes, "Nowi will put it in the oven for a few minutes and while we wait we can go swimming in the pool outside" I say and she smiles.

Not one of those fake, forced smiles. a real smile that reached her eyes. Her eyes are blue-ish grey and she looks genuinely happy.

I put the pizza in he oven and race Kitty to the pool outside.

As she runs she pulls off her tank top and shorts, leaving her in her underwear and bra. She jumps into the pool only two seconds before I do.

"Haha, beat you!" She says as I get in.

"Barely" I say.

"So, I still got to get to water before _Finnick Odair, _you were practically born in the water" she says.

"Yeah, but you are smaller so you are a faster runner, not swimmer" I retort.

"Hehe, sore loser" she mumbles under her breath.

After a few minutes of us swimming she gets out to tan.

"...and I swear if you push me in I will rip your head clean off" she says right before getting out.

"Ok, ok" I say raising my hands in surrender.

After a few more minutes I hear the oven ding, so I jump out and run to the kitchen and get the pizza out.

We wait a few more minutes until I cut the pizza and hand Kitty a slice.

She takes a bite and her eyes widen in pleasure.

"Mm. This is really good" she says between bites.

"Told you" I say.

"Mmhm" she hums.

After we finish I pick her up and place her on my shoulders. I run around the district while she points out where everything is.

I wish everyday could go like this.

* * *

**Hey, that's chapter 24 right? Remember, MockingJay, maybe OC, Marvel, next story. Well, peace. **

**Hugs and kisses -(^*^)- **

**-Krissti**


	26. Chapter 26 Rebellion

**Hey, boy, I can't believe I went this far with this story, I thought it would only be as long as my other story, but here I am posting chapter 26... I, I feel like I never want to finish this story, but I'll have to if I want to start the next one...**

**Which, next story WILL be a Karvel story, it will not have an OC falling for Marvel... **

* * *

When I finish showing Finnick my District it's already almost dinner time, so I tell him to take us back to our house.

"Hey, wanna know what would be a pleasant surprise for Prim?" I ask.

"What?" He asks.

"If we get some candy and go next door to give to Primrose" I say walking into the kitchen.

"That would be. Then your mother might actually like me" Finnick says.

"Oh, Finnick, she likes you" I say as I start lookin through the cupboards.

"Not really, haven't you seen the way she looks at me, I just don't see what she doesn't like about me" He says.

"Maybe she doesn't like you for the things WE have to do" I say as I finally find the little bag of candys.

"She doesn't know why we have to do it though" he says.

"Or, maybe she doesn't think you're boyfriend material" I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't know, I don't know why she does anything" I reply.

"Let's go before it gets dark" I say before he has time to say anything.

"Ok" he grumbles.

We walk across the lawn to Prim and Mother's house, I knock on the door before entering with the key they gave me.

"Katniss!" Prim yells runnin towards me and give me a hug.

"Hey, Prim" I say hugging her back.

"Hey Finn" she says detaching herself from me and moving over to give Finnick a hug.

"Hey little Prim" he says hugging her.

"We brought you something" Finn says.

"What is it?" She asks.

"Some candy" I say.

Her eyes widen and her mouth opens to form a small 'o' shape.

"Really?! I've never had candy before!" She says exitedly.

"Really, we've had the money to buy it for a while" I say.

"I know, but I've never had the time to go to the market and buy some" she says.

"Well, here, you can eat it all, but not too quickly, you could get a tummy ache" I say.

"Mum! Katniss and Finn brought me candy!" Prim yells as she runs to where I'm guessing is her room.

"Don't you just love her" I say as we start walking out.

"Yeah, she's so cute."

We walk back to the house and I get started cooking some deer I shot in the woods earlier.

"Mmm" Finnick says as I hand him his plate.

"It's just deer" I say.

"I know, but I've never had deer, I've always eaten the stuff I coughs in the ocean" he says with a longing look in his eyes.

"Do you miss home?" I blurt out.

"Sometimes, but then I remember my psycho Mother and how she just zoned out of her own life when I went into my games, she hates me now though" he says.

"Wait, did you just say 'zoned out of life'?" I ask.

"Yeah why?" He asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, that's what my mother did when my Father died in a mining accident" I say.

"Oh, sorry" he says.

"No, it's ok, you didn't know" I say.

He smiles and we go back to eating in silence.

We walk out to the living room and see that we forgot to put all the blankets away, which is probably a good thing because Cato is coming back tomorrow and I still was one more night sleeping on all the blankets, I just know he'll make us put them away if he sees the mess.

I change into some yoga pants and one of Cato's tee shirts and walk back out to the living room.

After we both lay down I start feeling anxious.

"Finnick?" I ask to see if he is still awake.

"Yeah?" I says sleepily.

"What if Cato walk in during another bad moment and think bad things?" I ask.

"He won't, we are picking him up at the train station, unless he comes back early he wouldn't surprise us" Finn says and I let out a breath that I didn't even know I was holdin in.

"Ok, thanks" I say and I fall asleep into hopefully a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I wake up some in my own sweat and I feel myself trembling.

"Katniss, are you ok?" I hear Finnick ask.

"No, every time I sleep I always have a nightmare, I wake up and someone always has to comfort me, I feel like a bother to everyone, I'm probably better off dead" I say.

"Shh, don't say that, you are not a bother to me or anyone, and you are defiantly not better off dead, if it weren't for you the wouldn't even be a-" he cuts himself off.

"Wouldn't be a what?" I ask curious.

"Uh, hold on a second" he says as he walk over to the kitchen.

Even in the dark I can see he has a big knife and I see him walk over to the wall and feel around in the wall before cutting a part out it out somewhere near the door, he pulls it out and stomps on it before putting putting the knife away and walking back over to me.

"Katniss, I'm not supposed to tell you this but, you are the face of the rebellion, I don't know why right now because they haven't told me yet, but I know that soon this will all be over, all this whoring ourselves out, the games, even snow, but all of that wouldn't be able to happen if you weren't here. But don't tell anyone, we have a plan and I'm not aloud to tell you a lot but I can tell you this: district thirteen is still there" he says.

Im in so much shock I can't even form any words for a response.

* * *

**Yep, thats chapter 26... **

**Did you like it? I hope you did c: **

**Yes, Cato will finally be back next chapter, and no Finnick and Katniss won't be in the middle of something awkward when he gets back... **

**Bye. **

**Hugs and kisses -(^*^)- **

**-Krissti**


	27. Chapter 27 Home-coming

**Heyyyyyyyyyy, sorry about how long it *sometimes* takes me to update, sometimes I get some serious writers block and well, I can't completely flunk out of high school... **

* * *

** Cato's POV **

I'm seriously about to jump out of the window of this train and run all the way back to district twelve by myself!

The train has stopped for a re-fuel, but I can wait to get back and see my little Kitty!

I missed her so much! I feel like she missed me too.

Finally! The train starts moving.

*+* Few hours later *+*

The train stops as I start grabbing all of my stuff.

I rush out, and when I see her I drop all my stuff and run into her arms.

"I missed you so much" I hear her say.

"I missed you too" I say.

"Yeah, she missed you so much, on the first night you were gone she had a wet dream about you" I hear Finnick say.

Katniss's cheeks turn a dark red and she says, "I thought we agreed not to talk about that!"

"I know, but I just thought he should know" Finnick says smirking.

"Shut up" she says.

I grab my stuff and we all head back to the house.

"What the-" I say walking into the house.

"Yeah, sorry we forgot to clean up" Finn says.

There is a bunch of pillows and blankets lying on the floor, and it looks like they were slept on.

"I didn't sleep in the room, I slept out here on the little fort we made" Kitty says.

"Yeah, first night we slept out here she had a wet dream, it was funny, she was practically screaming you name" Finnick says, causing Katniss's cheeks to turn a darker red than before.

"Ok, well, I guess I'll help clean up?" I ask.

"Only if you want to" Katniss says.

With that said I start picking up the blankets, and the pillows. When I finish grabbing everything the pile in my hands is literally taller then me. No joke.

I carefully walk up the stairs and make it to the closet, place the extra pillows and blankets in, and walk back down stairs to see Finnick on the ground with Kitty sitting on his stumach tickling the living shit out of him.

"How the fuck do you pin someone his size to the ground, Jesus Kat I didn't know you had it in you" I say when I get to the bottom step.

"Are you underestimating me Cato?" She says in a playful threatening voice that still makes me feel scared shitless.

"Uhh-" I barely have time to answer because she has already hopped off of Finnick and pounced on me and started tickling me. _God, how did she know I was this ticklish?! _

When she finally stops I'm almost completely out of breath and I almost passed out.

"Always attack when your victim is distracted, I thought you would know that by now" she says with an evil smirk.

"I knew that, but I didn't know you could have that much force with a pounce" I retort.

"More good advice, the element of surprise is probably your best friend" she says as her smirk widens to a grin, then a full blown smile.

I pull her into my arms and dip her down like I'm about to kiss her. But instead I say, "you know I love it when you have that evil smile on your face," then, I dip down and give her the passionate kiss I've wanted to give her since the second I left the clichés of my family.

"Missed you" I mumble against her lips.

"Missed you more" she mumbles back.

"And I missed you most" I finish.

We finally pull away her and I both, are gasping for air.

"Hey, I'm going to go next door, to Jo's house, and leave you two alone" Finnick says wink at the two of us before heading outside.

"Well, want to take this to the bed room?" I ask with an evil grin on my face.

"Of course" she replies as I pick her up bridal style and carry her up to the room.

I run up stairs to the room and gently place her down on the bed before pulling her shirt and pants off, she must have expected this because she is only wearing some panties. I pull strip down to my boxers.

"Can-can I try something?" She asks.

"Sure" I say giving her a questionable look.

She pulls down my boxers and runs her hand down my length, making me emit a growl from deep in my chest.

She dips her head down and gives me light kiss on the tip of my head, making it harder.

For some reason I think her gag reflexes aren't working because she puts my 'thing' all the way down her throat, bobbing her head up and down until I come.

When she finishes I lightly push her down on the bed and start kissing her again. The kiss starts off slow but soon it heats up and I glide my tongue across her bottom lip, asking for entrance in which she gladly grants.

My tongue enters her mouth and our tongues do somewhat of a little 'dance' until I pull away and start leaving kisses across her jaw and down her neck to her collarbone. I suck on it slightly, nibble on it, then move on down till I get to her perfect little breasts (not that their all that small...). I bring her right nipple into my mouth and suck on it lightly, while gently kneading the left one.

I switch over and bring the left nipple into my mouth and give the right one the attention with my hand. After I think I'm done I start planting kisses down her still-showing ribs to her belly until I stop at her hot pink panties. I slowly pull them down and slide them off.

I leave a kiss on her lower lips then glide my tongue through her folds. I love the way she always tastes, so sweet. I keep gliding my tongue back and forth, up and down until I know she is about to come. I move over to her clit and leave a light kiss until sucking on it while she comes.

After she comes I lift my head back up and leave a kiss on her cheek before gently turning her over and positioning myself outside of her entrance and thrusting in.

I start slow until I hear Kat say, " harder, please," in which I happily oblige. I start going fast until I can feel my thighs slamming against the back of her's. It slightly stings but I don't care, all I care about is the fact that I'm here with my Kitty.

Soon I feel her cum and I do soon after.

"Love...You" she says between breathes.

"Love you too" I reply.

We sit there a few more minutes until I coax her out if bed and get her to take a shower so we can go to bed.

We both finish showering and we fall asleep in each others arms, both just happy that we can see the other.

* * *

**Heyyyyyyy, SORRY IT TOOK LONGER THAN IT USUALLY DOES TO UPDATE! I was stuck doing homework and studying for my algebra test, man I fucking hate algebra... To make up for the delay I made you guys some smut... ;)**

**Followers- 16**

**Favourites- 10**

**Reviews- 20 **

**Views- 6,375 **

**I have a lot of views and not a lot of REviews... NOT THAT I MIND, I JIST LIKE THE FACT THAT YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY READING MY STORY! **

**~Kristen~**


	28. Chapter 28 Reaping

**Heyyyy, sorry, I feel like I don't update enough... Sorry guys for some reason I just lost all motivation for this story... THAT DOESN'T MEAN IM NOT GOING TO STICK OUT TO THE EVERY END! I would NEVER EVER do that, EVER! **

* * *

**Cato's POV **

_A few weeks later_

Reaping day has finally come.

I know for a fact that Katniss has been dreading this day since she found out about the quell. She is in the shower now and I'm down stairs 'helping' Primrose pick out a dress from the pile of many, _many _dresses that Katniss brought back from the Capital, just for Primmy.

Thats what I call her now, I mean in like a month or so, I'm going to be her step-brother, so I'm aloud to give her cute nick names, like for Katniss I have Kat, Kitty, Kitten, and Katty (Kat-ty).

When she finds one that would look good on her she goes into the bathroom to try it on.

Primmy comes back out wearing a baby blue dress that goes past her knees, good thing too, if it went any further up then I wouldn't let her wear it. I don't think Kat would either...

"Katniss will love it," I say and she nods and goes up to her room to, put on make up? Just as she goes up I see Kitty come down in darker blue dress that also goes down a little bit past her knees.

"You look beautiful," I say engulfing her in a hug, being carful enough so that I don't mess up her hair.

"Thank you," she mumbles in my chest.

"Ok, let's go and get this thing over with," I say and she nods before calling Prim. She comes running down stairs with her blonde hair in waves down her little back. "You look do beautiful," I hear Kat tell Prim, they hug and we walk outside to the town centre.

We get closer and the only thought that comes to mind, _wow, there are so many poor trembling twelve year olds huddled around the town centre... _

I see Katniss get a few tears in her eyes, with I quickly lean down and whisper, "it's ok, this is just how Snow's mind works: make 'em all scared then fight off the little weak links." She nods her head and continues up the steps while I stand back stage, waiting for this to get over with.

Effie walk up on stage, this year sporting the colour green. She walks up to the microphone and starts.

"Welcome, welcome, to this years Quarter Quell, we will be watching a short video brought to you all the way from the Capital!" She says in her usuall bubbly voice.

* * *

After the video ends she starts back up, "I just love that, now for our tributes, ladys first," she says walking over to the fishbowl that has dozens of little twelve year old girls' names. She dramatically moves her hand around in the bowl until she pulls out some unlucky girls name.

"Cassidy Waters," she says. A little girl with blonde hair and grey eyes walks up.

She looks like a mix between katniss and Primrose.

Effie then goes over to the boys' bowl and pulls out another little slip of paper saying, "Vick Hawthorne," I see Katniss tense up, but covers it as fast as it came and puts back on her emotionless façade.

The tributes shake hands and Effie says, "Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever _in your favor," then walks off the stage, followed by Katniss, and Haymitch.

As soon as she gets off the stage I run up and give her a hug before she even lets a tear out of one of her perfect, grey, eyes.

"I knew it, I just knew it," she sobs out.

"Shh, what did you know?" I ask squeezing her a little tighter.

"I knew that Vick was getting reaped, I just don't know what I'm going to do if I can't bring him home, Gale will never, ever, forgive me," she says sobbing harder. Good thing she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"Shh, he's your best frind, of course he'll forgive you," I say, I don't know who this Gale guys is, well I do, but I've never met him in real life. Kitty told me all about go they hunted together and how they met, and how much she looks up to his mother. She also told me about how when her mother shut down and how Mrs. Hawthorne became her mother.

"You right, he has to forgive me if I can't bring him back," she agrees. We walk down to the justice building and she goes into a room so she can go say goodbye to family members before she leaves to mentor.

* * *

**Katniss's POV **

As soon as I walk in, Primrose, Madge, and Leevy walk into the room and bombard me with hugs. Both Madge and Leevy are like sisters, and Prim is my sister so I accept the hugs with pleasure.

"Don't worry, this isn't like last time, this time I know I'm coming back, just mentoring this time," I say the last part slowly.

"Right, we know, but you're going to be gone soooooooo long and we're going to miss you soooooo much!" Prim says before giving me one last squeeze.

"I know, love you guys," I say right before they leave.

The next person to come in, is someone I wasn't expecting.

"Gale," I whisper before he wraps his arms around me.

"Protect him, please?" he says.

"Of course, how can't I? He's like a second sibling," I say before giving him another hug. He nods his head, then leaves.

I was back out and to the train, where both the tributes, and Cato are waiting for me.

I give Cato one last hug before turning to my tributes. I feel around their arms, legs, and anywhere else they _could _have muscle on them.

"Any special skills?" I ask avoiding all, and any emotion, keeping with my façade. Even thought its like my brother is going into the games.

"I can run fast, and in pretty decent with a knife," Cassie says.

"That's good, running could be your best quality, and pretty decent with a knife is pretty good," I say before turning to Vick.

"Well, Gale taught me how to set snares and use a bow, also I'm also a pretty fast runner," Vick says.

"Snares? That's great, if you can hide them pretty well, then that would be a great food source. Also there will most likely be a bow in the cornucopia, same for knives, but during those games, I don't want either of you to go through the bloodbath. Grab a ack or something further away from the mouth of the cornucopia and run away from everyone else," I say looking them both strait in the eyes.

They nod and I send them off to eat dinner while I get ready to go to bed.

When I get into my room a finally realize that Cato was both following me, and listening to everything I just said.

"You haven't even really started yet, but I can tell you'll be a great mentor," I hear him say right before slipping into bed with me.

"Thanks," I mumble before falling I to a dreamless sleep, snuggled up against my fiancée.

* * *

**Well, I finally got that chappy out... I'm going to start calling it that now... **

**Hugs and kisses -(^*^)- **

**-Kristen- **


	29. Chapter 29 Breakfast

**Well, since a lot a people FREAKING ABANDON THEIR FUCKING STORIES, I'm probably going to updating a lot quicker, unless I start playing robot unicorn attack two non-stop again... **

**Also... **

**Guest- Thanks! I work so hard on it, I'm glad people, like you, love my story! c: **

* * *

** Cato's POV **

Katniss is trembling again in her sleep. It also sounds like she's about to scream again. I lightly wake her up and her eyelids slightly flutter open, revealing the tears gathered in her eyes.

"What's wrong? What happened?" God I sound like a mother right now, but I don't care, my Kitty is about to cry and I'm going to find out why.

"I had a dream where I had to watch Vick get brutally slaughtered by the careers, I literally couldn't pull my eyes off the screen," she says panting slightly.

"It's ok, if he came across them, I would block your eyes and watch so you don't have to," I say stroking her hair while she drifts back to unconsciousness, but before she goes completely out I hear her whisper "thank you," and I lightly kiss her temple and get back to spooning with her. We aren't naked but I like this position because I can completely protect her in it.

* * *

A few hours later I wake from my own nightmare where instead of me doting from the mutts it was Katniss. I shutter at the memory of getting mauled half to dead in there. I must have shutter harder than I felt myself because I feel Kitty stir around from under me.

"Cato? Are you cold or something?" Se asks sleepily, god, she looks lo cute with the dim lighting in here, it almost looks like she's glowing.

"No, I'm fine," I reply pulling her closer to me, if that's even possible.

"Ok," she says sleepily, she also SOUNDS so cute right now.

Her and I fall back asleep again and wake up to someone ripping the blanket off of us.

"Wow, can't even go a night without sex, you guys have nothing short of an obsession with each other," I hear Finnick say. I look over at him and see him smirk.

"Well, how can't I go a night without doing someone as beautiful as her," I say putting an arm around Kat's waist. She groans and says something along the lines of, "five more minutes," Finnick and I share a laugh at Kat's laziness.

"Well, I'm going to try and get this one up, and then the tributes, I'll be out in like a year or so," I say laughing again.

After Finn leaves I lightly kiss Kat on her temple, she mumbles "five more minutes, please," and then I say, "if you get up, and take a shower, I will make you blueberry pancakes," I say and her eyes shoot open.

"Really! Pancakes?!" She asks really exited. Darn, a kiss from me earns a 'five more minutes,' but an offer of pancakes gets her up, I feel the love.

"Yes, pancakes, but you have to get the tributes up yourself," I say and she groans and mutters a, "fine," and gets up and walks to the bathroom. I walk out to the dinning car and get started mixing the batter. I could get an avox to do it but then I wouldn't be holding up my side of the deal.

I finish making the last pancake when Kat walks out with her tributes. They all sit at the table and I set a stack of pancakes in front of everyone and they all start eating immediately.

**Katniss' POV (right after Cato woke her up) **

"Five more minutes," I grumble before tying to fall back asleep. I hear Cato say, " if you get up, and take a shower, I will make you blue berry pancakes," my eyes shoot open and I say, "really! Pancakes?!" He sighs and says,"yes, pancakes, but you have to get the tributes up yourself," I groan and mutter "fine," before he leaves and I hop into the shower.

I get in, wash my hair, my body, get out, press a button on the bathroom counter that blows air through my hair and dries it, and grab a towel and get dressed in some skinny jeans and a v-neck long leaved shirt, I didn't intranet this to happen but my entire outfit hugs my body so tight I don't even think Cato has the strength to hug me this tight. I walk out of the room and get Cassie up first and send her to the dinning room. I then walk over to Vick's room and immet with somewhat of a surprise.

He is up and waiting for me to come in. He walks over from the other side of the room and gives me somewhat of a bear hug. I hug him back tightly and stroke his dark hair.

"I'm so sorry you got reaped," I whisper in his ear. "The odds weren't exactly in my favor though, you can't blame yourself all the time," he says and I'm utterly shocked and I ask, "what do you mean?" He looks away like he doesn't want to see the look in my eyes. "Well, don't tell anyone, but one day when Gale was in the mines and I got out of school early I went to the justice building and I got some tesserae," (**I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to spell it...**)

"Vick! I thought Gale told you not to do that!" I say and chuckles, chuckles! "I know, but we needed a little extra food so I did it," he says after his laughing died down. "I'm sorry, c'mon, Cato's making pancakes," I say as he followes me out.

"Hey Katniss?" I hear him ask from behind me. "Yes?" I ask. "Do you think I can win?" I stop dead in my tracks, turn around, and look him straight in the eyes. "I don't know, but I do think you have it in you to win," I say and he, satisfied with my answer, he gives me another hug and he walk into the kitchen.

We all sit down at the table and Cato sets a stack of pancakes in front of us all, stopping when he gets to me. He gives me a kiss and then lets my pancakes in front of me. "Love you," he whispers before sitting next to me. "Love you too," I whisper back. We hear a few 'aww's from the two children and I blush a deep red while Cato chuckles. Just then Haymitch and Effie walk in and seat themselves at the table.

They both look like they're nursing a hangover, I'm used to it for Haymitch, but Effie! She almost never gets drunk! "Good morning everyone," she says. "Morning Effie," I reply and get back to eating my blueberry pancakes.

After breakfast we, (Haymitch and I) walk out to the living room with Cassie and Vick. "Ok, yesterday we forgot to ask which one of us you was to mentor with," I say feeling stupid. "Can I have Katniss?" Cassie asks quietly. "Sure honey, that means Vick, you get Haymitch," I say and they both nod. "Ok, we will be arriving at The Capital in a few hours so you guys can go and have some down time," I say and then head back off to my room, where I see Cato sitting on the bed reading some book.

"Hey babe," he says closing his book and looking up at me. "Hey Cato," I say smiling at him and sitting next to him. "You know, you aw a great mentor, right?" He asks. "I guess I'm ok," I say and he looks at me disapprovingly. "Kitty, stop downgrading yourself, you're perfect," he says and I shake my head. "No, you are perfect, strong, handsome, smart, and the best damn fiancée ever," I say and he pulls me on to his lap.

"Well, you're perfect too, beautiful, smart, strong minded, and you're also the best damn fiancé ever," he says and I blush a bright pink. I softly mutter a 'thank you' and he kisses me passionately. I mumble "I love you," against his lips and I feel him smile and mumble "I love you too," sending vibrations against my lips. "Want to sleep a few more hours?" He asks after me pull away. I slightly nod my head and we lay down in each others arms.

When we wake up we are already in the Capital, the place where I have to watch children die, and whore myself out.

* * *

**Hey, sorry about how I didn't really have any Cato and Katniss interactions, I had to put in some more important things. **

**And I know what you're thinking, "OMG CATO WAS READING!" I was thinking the same thing when I wrote it ;D **

**hugs and kisses -(^*^)- **

**-Kristen- **


End file.
